My version of Last Sacrifice
by raindncer
Summary: What will happen to Rose? Read my version of Last Sacrifice and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Last Sacrifice. I hope you enjoy and please review and leave comments. I would like to know what you all think. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

There's a saying that your life flashes before you eyes right before you die, well, it's true. When I died, I seen every happy, sad, angry and great moment of my life. Every face of everyone I loved. I died in a car crash a few years ago along with my best friend Lissa's parents. But, as my luck turns out, my BFF Lissa is a Moroi vampire with special powers that we didn't know about. She brought me back to life with the power of her beautiful spirit. I have lived the past few years without any regrets. I even fell in love with the most wonderful man in the world. Even though at this moment he has broken me into a million pieces by his words…_love fades, mine has_. I guess you are wondering why I am reliving this now. Well, what the hell else am I going to think about being locked in this jail cell accused of murdering the Queen.

One of the words that Abe had said to me was ticking in my head over and over again "execute." That's how he put it. After escaping or rather being resurrected from the dead after the car crash, I am face to face with the grim reaper all over again. How could this possibly happen? I mean I know I am a bitch and speak my mind no matter what, but even after yelling at the Queen, how would anyone think that I would kill her? And how in the hell did they think I, Rose Hathaway, was stupid enough to leave my stake behind in her chest? I made that very clear during my so called hearing. I don't consider it a hearing because nobody heard me. Thinking about the hearing made me remember the note that Ambrose had given me on my way back to this hell hole. I reached behind me getting ready to pull the note out of my back pocket and read it again for the fiftieth time when I heard someone say my name.

"Rose?"

I looked up to see Zmey standing there staring at me with those big, deep brown eyes. Looking at him more closely now, I could see some of my features in him. The dark hair, dark skin, and those brown It made me want to laugh just a little knowing that the man standing in front of me was my dad.

"What are you doing down here so quickly?" I asked. It had only been an hour since the so called hearing.

"I told the guardians we had to talk about the next step and since I am your attorney" he quirked a smile at me, "I have every right to see you."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and defeat. "Well what the hell can we do? I mean it's just like everyone has been saying. They are not going to let me off the hook because they need to have someone to blame."

"I am not going to let my daughter" oh great now I am his child after eighteen years "be executed when I know you are NOT guilty!"

"Old man, you have no control over this. There is no way to get me out of this. They have the evidence they need and no matter how many times I say I am not guilty or how many people DO believe I am not, the Council will see to it that I am dead after the trial."

"There's not going to be a trial. They want to execute you by tomorrow." Zmey looked as if he might rip someone's throat out at that moment but it didn't compare to how those words affected me.

I wanted to rip the bars off right then. After everything I have been through to guard Lissa, save Dimitri and all the Strogoi I have killed, it didn't matter to anyone. The Council wanted justice and I was the target. Only one thing came to my mind at this moment, Dimitri. I had to tell him goodbye somehow, someway. He had to hear one last time that I love him and no one would have ever been able to replace him, not even Adrian. The anger and sorrow burst out of me like lighting, I was yelling and crying all at the same time.

"What? They can't do that! They can't execute me without a fair trial!"

"That's where I come in." he whispered almost so low that I didn't hear him.

Lowering my voice to match his I asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me with the most serious, sincere and deadly face I have ever seen.

"I am getting you out of here….right now."

As soon as he said that I heard the four guardians who had been near my cell grunting and fighting. I couldn't see what was going on. Zmey was just standing there staring at me with that same face.

"Put this on" he said handing me a dark cloth bag. He motioned for me to put it over my head.

"What for?" I asked my heart rate accelerating as I continued hearing the fighting going on at the end of the hall. I could hear the scuffling of feet and the impact of fists hitting flesh. Someone was just slammed into the wall. "Why do I need this?"

"Please just trust me" he said so I took it and pulled it over my head. I couldn't see anything.

"Don't say a word while we walk you out of here." I heard Zmey say in the silence and darkness that now surrounded me.

I heard the cell door open and someone put handcuffs on me. I started to yell and protest but something told me that whoever this was, wasn't going to hurt me. I felt warm hands against my wrist and then they moved to my arm just above my elbow. I can't explain it but I felt as if I knew who was touching me. I would know that touch anywhere. Someone else took hold of my arm, guiding me where to walk. I knew it was someone else because this touch didn't spark my skin on fire. Could that have been Dimitri touching me the first time? I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted out of here and away from my impending death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This stranger and I walked completely in silence until I felt the air around me change, we had to be outside. I heard a few voices in the far off distance but none that seemed panicked that I was being taken out of my cell. The stranger beside me finally spoke but he wasn't speaking to me.

"We are taking her to get her last meal. The Council said it was fine seeing as she will never see the light of day ever again." he chuckled as he said this. My heart froze. It was Mikhail.

Another person I didn't realize was standing here said "Ok, just make it quick. If anyone else finds out you guys took her out of her cell, there will be a mass panic." I didn't recognize this voice but I knew it had to be another guardian. "What's with the blindfold?" he asked suddenly realizing I was wearing one.

No sooner did he get the words out of his mouth when I heard a thud. I was very sure it was him hitting the ground. I gasped and Zmey immediately said to be quiet. There was a fierceness in his voice that I had never heard, so I obeyed. We walked for a good five minutes before I could hear the roar of the plane engines. They are going to get themselves killed! What are they doing? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something. Just when I was getting ready to open my mouth, I heard another familiar voice. Adrian.

"The plane is fueled and everyone is ready to go."

"Good. Are you all sure you want to do this Adrian? You know that if any of you are ever caught, it will mean death for all of us." Abe was sounding just as serious now as he did in the jail.

"Yes." He said weakly, "I talked to everyone and explained how serious this is. They believe Rose is innocent and we all want to help her find out who really did this."

Everyone? Who did he mean by everyone? Was Lissa and Christian on the plane as well? They couldn't be doing this! They are going to ruin everything for themselves! How stupid could they be! As soon as I see them I am going to give them a piece of Rose Hathaway they have never seen before!

The handcuffs were taken off, then the dark cloth came off of my head. The first thing I saw was Dimitri staring me straight in the face. I almost stopped breathing. I knew this face. This was you better listen to me and not speak back face.

"Rose, we all want to help you. I am asking, no begging you, please don't yell at anyone who is on that plane. They are here because they love you and I am here to protect you all."

Did I say a million earlier? Oh I meant a trillion. He was making it very clear what his true intentions where. He wasn't here because he loved me…._love fades, mine has_. But why did he protect me earlier today from the Queen's guardians? He was trying to deny his love for me still. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe he feels obligated to protect me since I protected him while he was a Strogoi and nothing more would come but protection. I couldn't think about that right now. What was going on right now definitely took precedence over my crazy love life.

I started taking in the scene around me. Dimitri, Zmey, Adrian, and Mikhail all stood staring at me as if they were waiting for some kind of reaction. I swallowed hard gaining my composure and said "Lets go." We all turned and headed for the plane as fast as we could. In the far distance I started to hear screams and chaos erupting. I didn't stop to ask questions or even look back to see if someone was coming but Dimitri picked up the pace and so did everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I got onto the plane I ran to the first seat I could find and sat down not even looking to see who was here. We needed to go and we needed to go now. The door wasn't even all the way closed when the pilot started off down the small runway. I braced myself thinking that somehow someone was going to stop us. If they stopped us now, we would all be executed. At that thought I whipped around in my seat to see who else who would be facing death with me. Lissa and Christian sat in the very last row. Lissa gave me a weak smile and Christian just looked relieved we were off the ground. I surveyed the rest of the seats and then my eyes stopped. Two rows up on the opposite side of Lissa and Christian was Victor Dashkov.

I almost didn't believe my eyes until he smiled at me and said "Ah, Rosemarie, it's so good to see you again." I didn't know how to respond so I kept looking and right beside him was his brother Robert. I started to turn back around in my seat when my eyes stopped again at the row directly across from me. My mom. What was my mom doing here? I didn't care, I jumped up running across the isle to her.

"Rose, oh my dear Rose!" this was only the second time I had seen her actually tear up over me my entire life, which wasn't saying much since she wasn't ever really around. But in this moment, I was a child again and there was no struggle to have a relationship with my mom. I needed her more than ever. She held me tears rolling down her cheeks and she kept saying "It'll be okay Rose, I promise, we will figure this out. Shhh." I didn't realize I was sobbing uncontrollably until I felt my face. It was covered in tears of joy, pain and fear.

I lifted my head to her, "Mom, I can't believe you are here. You're a guardian too and this job is everything to you. Why would you risk it?"

"There is no way I could sit by and let you die Rose. I know you are innocent!"

She almost mirrored exactly what my dad had said. I jerked my head around looking for Abe. He sat with Adrian, Dimitri and Mikhail. The four of them were talking urgently. I would guess they were talking about our next move. I lay against my moms shoulder what seemed like forever.

All of the sudden Lissa was in my head. _Rose, Victor was the one who helped us. I don't know why or what he wants but if he needs to be healed again, I will do it! I will do anything to keep you alive!_

I could hear the pain in her thoughts and I had to go to her. I gave my mom a peck on the cheek assuring her I was fine then made my way to the back of the plane.

I walked past the four guys. Dimitri and Adrian both looked up at me at the same time. Both with eyes that said they would follow me to the ends of the earth if that's what they had to do. Even if Dimitri was denying it like I was his mistress and he shouldn't let anyone know his love for me, like the old days. Then it hit me. The letter, Victor must have know about the affair that Eric Dragomir had and the child! He had to be the one who stole Eric's information from the Alchemist records. But why would he need me? If he had this information and could find this love child then why bother helping break me out? He could find the child and that would put Lissa on the Council for a vote. He has another agenda, I know he does. _Rose! _Lissa was pleading, her anxiety rising to a peek. Victor could wait until later.

Christian promptly got up so Lissa and him could switch seats. We grabbed each other in the tightest hug I think we have ever given. I could feel her relaxing just a little knowing I was there and not going to be executed in a few hours.

"Rose" she started "I am sorry, I had to come. You made me promise. Promise that the next time you had to go on an adventure I would come. I couldn't break my promise! I know you must be so mad at me right now, but please, please don't be! I couldn't…..I couldn't just let you leave again."

She fell into me crying. I could feel her emotions boiling to a peek, pulling me into her. I was fighting hard to keep out of her head but then just like that I was looking into my own shoulder sobbing.

"Lissa, I am not mad at you" I told her "I….I know how hard this is for you. You are sacrificing everything for me." Finally she had calmed down enough that I was back into my own body.

She looked up at me with a soft, truthful face, "You have done that for me for the last eighteen years. Give up your life for mine. That's what you would do for me and now that's what I am doing for you. A last sacrifice."

I could feel the honesty and sincerity seeping out of her. I was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened over the last hour.

"What do you mean a last sacrifice Lissa?"

Her face straightened and anger took over "When we find out who did this to you, they are going to pay! When we find my brother or sister, I will take my place as the Queen. The dhampirs will not be forced to protect us. Moroi will learn to fight physically and with magic!"

How could she know about her fathers escapade and love child? I knew she could read the shock all over my face because I am certain it was there. And her being Queen, what was she talking about?

She continued, "Victor called me right after you were taken away by the Queen's guards. He said he ran off in Vegas because there were some things he needed to find. As much as he hurt me and you, he was right about what he said. It is wrong for us to shove you into battle when there are so few of you. He wanted to help"

I protested immediately, "There aren't a lot of Moroi either." She held up her hand to me and said "Let me finish." I thought about talking over top of her but I could feel that darkness around her. The one that brings the anger and depression from using too much spirit.

"He told me about my dad and the affair he had. After hearing about Andre and what he did to Mia, it didn't take a genius to figure out where he learned it. I can't take my seat on the Council because I am suppose to be the last Dragomir but I am not. The weekend I went to visit the school, Priscilla took me aside and told me the other reason why Tatiana wanted me here. She said I was next in line to be named Queen."

I almost fell out of my chair. That wasn't in the letter I got. Ambrose came to mind and his mom Rhonda. She said there was power in Lissa's future but I never imagined being Queen. Lissa went on to tell me that the Queen wouldn't let anyone know this information for fear that Lissa may be taken out of the equation somehow. Lissa wanted what Tatiana wanted, to fight beside the guardians not run or hide. As much as I hated to admit it, even though Tatiana had seemed like an evil bitch, she was doing everything for a reason. Lissa went on to explain the age law was put in place to keep the royals from using compulsion on the dhampirs and force them all into battle, even the ones who didn't chose to be guardians. Like the blood whores or the unpromised ones I had run into in Russia. That's what the letter Tatiana wrote had said as well. None of the Royals knew who was next in line to be Queen. They would find out once they went through Tatiana's records.

"Don't you see" she said "If I didn't leave, I would have been next. Someone knew what Tatiana was up to and they murdered her. They would've named me Queen within the next few weeks and then I would be dead too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My brain was on overload. I couldn't take listening anymore and I think Lissa seen that on my face.

"Why don't you try to rest" she said "We still have about twelve more hours of flying to do."

"Where are we going?" I asked with a puzzled look. I hadn't even thought to ask anyone.

"Russia."

And with that, I got up and walked back up the isle to my seat. I was exhausted not just physically but mentally as well. I didn't know why we were going to Russia but I could guess that Abe had something to do with that. I was staring out the window when I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over and seen Adrian.

"Little dhampir, I thought I had lost you forever." His face was torn with grief and happiness.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. Then I slipped into darkness and slept.

When I woke up, I jolted out of my seat. The dream or nightmare rather, that I was having was not pleasant. I was standing on a platform in front of a huge crowd with my hands cuffed behind my back. Directly in front of me was Nathan Ivashkov. He was holding a stake in his hand. Everyone in the crowd was chanting for him to kill me. He pulled his arm back and the stake came flying straight towards my heart. It was about to pierce my skin when I woke up sending me jumping out of my seat. It was so real I had to look down to be sure I didn't have a stake hanging out of me. What was that about? I mean I know Nathan doesn't like me but I have never cared. He is Adrian's dad but he is the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life.

I looked down hoping I didn't wake Adrian. He was still sleeping peacefully. I walked out into the isle heading towards the bathroom everyone was sleeping or so I thought. Dimitri stopped me.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Oh what, now you care?" I said as coldly as I could.

"Look, what I said to you the other day," I didn't have the energy to go through this again right now.

"Save it" I said "I can't deal with you rejecting me over and over again. I get it, things are different. No, scratch that….you are different." I walked away before he could get another word in.

I reached for the handle on the bathroom door and someone grabbed my should and spun me around. How could I ever have guessed, it was Dimitri. My heart had been ripped apart by him over and over the past few days and I couldn't take anymore of it. I couldn't take him pushing his own stake into my heart. I opened my mouth to let him have it but before I knew it, his mouth was on mine.

A flash of heat and electricity flew through my body so fast I almost fainted. His arms wrapped around me pulling me so tightly to him that our bodies were almost one. His hand slip up my back entwining his fingers in my hair. I knew it was only moments but it felt like an eternity in his arms. He pulled back for just a split second. "Roza, I never stopped loving you." This kiss was even more heated, more passionate than the first. It reminded me of the kiss in the cabin the night I gave myself to him. So much love, trust and understanding came from this kiss.

He pulled back again so he could speak. Still holding me as if I might disappear at any moment.

"Roza. Please understand, I couldn't face you. After what I did to you. What I put you through was beyond horrible. I was trying to turn you and held you captive. I tried to kill you!" There was so much passion in his voice but so much pain too. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. The anger directed at himself.

He began again, "When I heard what they were going to do to you" he shook his head as if no words could explain his emotions. "I love you Roza, I have always loved you. Even when I was Strigoi, I knew there was something that made me want you. Something more than the strength, the power that you would bring to that world with me. I just didn't know what it was, I had no soul, no heart to realize what drew me to you."

His eyes were glistening, he was on the verge of crying. My heart ached so long for him to touch me this way again. To hold me, tell me he loved me.

"Please, I beg you with everything that I am, forgive me for what I did to you!" He fell to his knees and pressed his face into my stomach still holding me as tightly as possible. He was sobbing. I never in a million years thought I would see this man cry. I mean I seen it the night that Lissa staked him with the spirit stake but that was different. That was a joy and recognition of being alive again. I knew that because Lissa told me that's what it was. He had been glowing at Lissa for days and almost worshipping her for saving him and growling at me to get away from him. I didn't understand it. Even when Lissa explained it to me, even when he tried to explain it to me, I didn't understand how he would think I couldn't forgive him.

Standing here on the plane with him tightly wrapped around me, I slid down to face him. He had to see my face for what I was going to say to him. I wanted him to know that I meant it with every fiber of my being.

Softly, I slid my hands to each side of cheek, forcing him to look me in the eyes so he would know. Know without a doubt that I never thought twice about forgiving him. I looked him straight in the eyes and put all the power I could muster into my next words.

"Dimitri, I forgive you."

He kissed me again. I could've stayed like this forever in his arms no matter where we were or who was looking to bring death up us. As long as we were together, I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but I really need to use the bathroom and you guys are in the way."

Christian was staring down at us on the floor with a bemused look on his face. Dimitri and I got up and moved out of the way to the stewardess area.

Finally, Dimitri had come to realize we were meant to be together. However, there was one slight problem. What was I going to do about Adrian? He risked his life and everything to be here with me. I couldn't just throw him to the side. After all, he has been consistent in his feelings for me. He hasn't denied them or tried to hide them from everyone. He has never ran away from his love for me and he has been there for me ever since the school ski trip whether I wanted him to be or not. I stared at Dimitri feeling sick at my stomach for what I was going to have to say to him. But why not? He said it to me so many times.

"Dimitri, I can't just shove Adrian away. I need some time to deal with him."

"I understand" he said softly "I am the one who has been pushing you away. I really don't deserve another chance with you."

"It's not even that. I just need to be sure he understands. He has to understand what we have between us. We aren't just love struck teenagers, we are soul mates who are bound together. What we have…..no one else can touch in my heart."

Dimitri looked towards the front of the plane where everyone else was sleeping. Except Christian of course since he interrupted our beautiful reunion. He turned his gaze back to me and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then closed it again. He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"We have to finish talking about this. I don't want there to be any confusion."

"What is there to be confused about?" he asked "I left you, not by my own will ofcourse but I left. I tried to kill you, tried to turn you Strogoi and for the past few days I have shoved you away as hard as I could. It's ok for you to love someone else Rose. I understand that."

"What?" I was really confused. Didn't I just tell him there was no one else for me? "I don't….I don't" and I realized that he was right. I do love Adrian. Oh my god! How could I let this happen. It's not the same love that I have for Dimitri but I love him none the less.

"Roza, I will give you all the time you need. I love you and no matter what I am not going anywhere. Even if you chose him, I will still be here for you….always." He turned and walked away going back to his seat. I was in total shock. How did this happen? I had been pushing myself on him for days now and he had been rejecting me. But now….now I realize I love Adrian? The stake that Nathan was about the shove in my heart from my nightmare was sounding pretty good. My heart was such a traitor! I pulled myself together and walked back down the isle. I stopped at the seat Christian was in.

"About what you saw a minute ago…"

"Don't worry Rose, I won't say anything to Adrian. I may not really like him but I don't want to see him with a broken heart either. From first hand experience, tell him yourself. It will make things much easier for you." He looked over at Lissa sleeping beside him.

I went back to my seat staring out the window again. We had been flying for about eight hours now. I laid my head back and closed my eyes wondering what I was going to do about this love mess I created. Wondering about why we were going to Russia and what Victor wanted for his help. I turned all these thoughts over and over again in my mind until I succumbed to sleep again.

Another nightmare. This time I was in the Royal Courtroom, still in handcuffs. The only person who faced me was yet again Nathan Ivashkov. His hair was dark black and he had on a nicely tailored blue tweed suit. His undershirt was white and the tie that hung around his neck was bright crimson red. It reminded me of blood. I shuddred wondering if maybe it was stained that color. My eyes went back to his hair. Didn't he have silver mixed in with that? There was no trace of silver. Huh, that's weird.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" he said "I sentence you to death for the murders of Tatiana Ivashkov and Vasilisa Dargomir!"

"What? You know I would never hurt Lissa!" I shouted at him. It took me a moment to realize what he said. Lissa was….dead. I feel to my knees crying so hard that I thought my chest would explode. I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air I asked the next fatal question.

"What do you mean Lissa's death? She can't be." That's all I could manage to get out.

"Are you denying that you murdered her Miss Hathaway? I am sure the evidence that has been presented here today is more than enough. There are witnesses Miss Hathaway!"

Witnesses? Who would ever say they saw me kill my best friend?

"Miss Hathaway" he continued, "Abby Badica and Jesse Zeklos witnessed you driving a stake into her."

No. No. No. There is no way I killed Lissa.

"You are crazy Nathan! I know you don't like me with your son but this is too far, way too far!" My blood was boiling. This was beyond disliking me. This was evil and vindictive!

"You will address me as King Ivashkov!" he yelled at me.

I woke up suddenly being shakened by someone.

"Rose! Rose! Wake up!" the voice was saying

I looked up, startled to see Adrian standing over me both hands on my shoulders. I stared at him blankly. After seeing his father in my dream accusing me of murdering not only the Queen but my best friend, I couldn't help but jerk away from him.

"Rose, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep." he didn't seem to be upset that I pulled myself out of his grasp.

"I was yelling? What was I yelling?" I asked not really sure what I may have said.

"You were screaming 'No, No No'."

"Oh sorry, I was having a nightmare." I said softly feeling bad for pulling away from him so quickly.

"Do you want to talk about?" he asked

"No, I am fine. I promise."

He sat back down in the seat beside me wrapping his arm over my shoulder. Dimitri walked out from the cock pit, eyes landing straight on us. I immediately seen his face fill with hurt. I wanted to jump up and reassure him it was nothing but I didn't dare move. He walked over and told us we would be landing in about a half hour then went back to his seat.

Good. I am glad we aren't going to be in such close quarters. I need to be able to move more than fifty feet without one of my guys being there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We all got off the plane and took the three cars that were waiting for us at the small air strip in the middle of no where, literally. I took it the scenery around us as we started to drive away. I noticed mountains, snow covered in the distance. The road we were driving down was surrounded by the dead forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked Abe who was driving the car I was in.

"To my house."

"Wouldn't that be kind of the most obvious place to look for us?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes it would be if they recognized it was me, Mikhail or Dimitri that broke you out." Abe said with a sly grin.

"What? What are you talking about? I mean seriously who wouldn't know that my attorney and father was the one who broke me out? The guardians you guys took down know you were the last one down there with me."

He held up his hand to me, wiggling his finger in the air, "Not with this on."

He had a silver ring on his finger. Mikhail, who was sitting in the passenger seat raised his hand up as well. He had a silver bracelet. Now it makes sense. Lissa and Adrian must have infused the silver with spirit so when people looked at them, the wouldn't really see them. We had done the same thing when we broke Victor Dashkov out of jail.

Looking over at Lissa and Christian, Lissa's smile was great and proud.

"I was so upset that they were going to execute you this morning that I was able to get the charm spell to work way better than last time we tried. Ofcourse with some help"

"Wow Lissa, that was great thinking on your part. Speaking of the last time we used those….what the hell is Victor and his brother doing with us?" I was staring her in the eyes so I could be sure she was telling me the truth.

"Well, I am not exactly sure what he wants yet. He says that this was his way to pay us back for getting him out but I am not so sure I believe that." She looked very uneasy. Luckily Victor was traveling in the car behind us.

"How did you guys get past the Council? What happened to the guardians I heard hit the floor in the prison?" I asked Abe and Mikhail.

They looked at each other for a brief moment then Mikhail turned around in his seat, looking at Lissa questioningly. "Princess, do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"You can….I don't know ALL the details you do."

Mikhail turned his gaze on me.

"As soon as the accusation came against you, I contacted your father. Lucky for us he was near by and could get to the Royal Court so quickly. We planned an escape for you just in case you were taken to trial. I knew that you and Dimitri had been very close at one point so I brought him in on the plan. Our plan was probably going to take a sheer miracle to pull off. Dimitri suggested we talk with the Princess about it and see what she may be able to help with. In talking to her, Victor had already contacted her about the possibility of a brother or sister. She told us his brother Robert could help infuse the charms we were going to be wearing so that no one would realize it was us and that they were on their way in the plane we just departed from."

"So Robert actually helped you guys with the charms? Maybe he's not like his brother but I am sure Victor has his own agenda here." I couldn't place my finger on it yet but I would have plenty of time to interrogate him once we got to Zmey's place.

I am sure Mikhail could see the disgust on my face but he kept going.

"Lissa and Adrian went to the council to discuss your, uh, predicament. They wouldn't listen to anything either of them had to say. Stating Lissa didn't have a vote so her presence wasn't needed."

"And then I got really mad." Lissa chimed in. "I don't know what made me do it. We were just trying to keep them distracted until they could get you out of the jail, but I just lost total control. The thought of you being….executed was just too much. Even as weak I had been from using spirit for the charms, it wasn't bad because Adrian and Robert helped. I, um, kinda used compulsion on them." She looked up at me sheepishly as if she were waiting for me to rant and rave at her for this. When I said nothing, she continued.

"Adrian joined in and we put them to sleep. That gave us plenty of time to get on the plane while Abe, Dimitri and Mikhail got you out of the jail."

"Oh and the other guardians that you heard Rose, we really didn't hurt them. Had to slam a few of them up against the wall but it was only to get the tranquilizer gun to their arm to knock them out. That was they only way." Abe said.

I was in complete shock. My friends and family had risked everything to save my life. They believed in me. I couldn't find words to express my gratitude to them.

"I….I don't know what to say. I could say thank you, but that just doesn't seem like enough." The words came out in a soft and slow.

"No need to thank us Rose, you would have done the same thing. You sacrificed yourself for Lissa and Dimitri both. The least we could do it keep you from being staked in front of everyone," Christian grinned and snickered a little when he said this.

"Why would they stake me Christian? I am not a Moroi." I asked suddenly uneasy about the dreams I had on the plane ride here. I had never heard that.

"The most horrible and evil beings are staked to be killed, the Strigoi. It's believed that our ancient ancestors decided if someone was sentenced to be executed that they too are horrible and evil so they should suffer the same fate."

Silence fell around us in the car. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Was there something to my dream about Nathan? Surely not. Why would Adrian's dad want me dead? In my dream he accused me of killing Lissa. There is no reason to want her dead either. Maybe it was just me being paranoid about how much Nathan never liked me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We pulled turned onto a dirt road that wound deeper and deeper into the forest. There is no way anyone would find this place even if they did come looking for us. We pulled up to the cabin and I couldn't help but remember the night I lost my virginity. Dimitri and I had finally given in to the urges and desperation of our love. Zmey's cabin was a mansion compared to the shabby one we spent those beautiful blissful hours in. It was a two story log cabin. The wood looked like it had been beaten and worn down by the elements of Russia. The porch stretched all the way across the front of the cabin. Hanging at the end of both sides were wooden swings. It was pretty plain actually except for the beautiful flowers and cobble stone path that ran down each side of it. If I had to guess, they probably wrapped all the way around to the back of the cabin

Everyone was getting their bags out of the car when I realized I didn't have one. Oh that's just great. What the hell I am supposed to do for clothes?

As if he was reading my mind Zmey said, "Rose, I called in a few favors and got some clothes here for you. They are in the bedroom upstairs where you will be sleeping. There are five bedrooms upstairs and all the couches fold out. We will have to make do until we figure out what our next move will be."

"Thanks." I called out to him as I was walking up the porch steps and opened the door.

Inside everything was decorated expensively. I guess I couldn't expect anything else from Zmey. Even though the wood was rough and worn on the outside, it was surprisingly warm and bright inside the cabin. To the right was the living room equipped with three couches, two loveseats, an armchair and several coffee tables. Above the fire place was a enormous flat screen tv. Beyond the living room was the dining room. There was a table big enough to sit at least eight people and a stained glass chandelier hanging above it. On my left was a small foyer room that was bare of everything except a coat rack. Through the foyer door was the kitchen. The appliances were all stainless steal with black marble countertops surrounding them like a dark army. The cabinets were cherry oak and added a nice touch to the island in the middle of the kitchen that had a built in chopping board which was the same deep cherry as all the cabinets. Directly in front of me was the stairs leading to the second floor where there was clean clothes and a hot shower waiting on me.

"I'm headed upstairs for a shower," I called back to everyone as they were piling into the living room. It had been two long days since the last time I was able to take a shower and I felt dirty.

My bedroom wasn't large but it wasn't as small as my dorm room either. There was a queen size four poster bed in the middle of the room backed up against the wall. A 32 inch tv sat directly across from it on a black tv stand with tons of dvd's stacked into the bottom half of the stand. At the foot of the bed was a bag of clothes. It didn't matter to me what was in there, I just wanted to be clean. I grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt I could and headed for the shower.

The water was scolding hot but it felt so good running all over my skin. The bathroom was done in black and white tile on the floor, in the shower and across the vanity that held the sink. It was a great escape for the time being. My mind seemed to stop thinking as I left myself be engulfed by the heat and steam. The bathroom was so steamed up when I got out of the shower, I took my clothes back into the bedroom so I could dry off and get dressed. I had just gone done drying off and dropped my towel in the floor when someone walked in. I didn't have time to grab the towel to hide my naked body before whoever it was could see me. It was Dimitri. Ofcourse it was.

Good grief! A girl can't even take a shower in peace! I put my hands on my hips and snapped at him, "Don't you know how to knock?" I knelt down to pick up the towel and wrapped it around my body.

He just stared at me. At first his eyes slid up and down my body but after I spoke he looked me directly in the eye. There was a hunger and passion on his face that I soon recognized. He pushed the door shut and turned the lock.

What was he doing? How dare he think because he had me once that he could have me again. He came over to me putting his hand to the side of my cheek ever so lightly. I couldn't help but feel that spark of electricity that he seemed to bring me with every touch he had ever given me. How could I fight this? We are meant to be together. Our souls belonged to each other. Whether I realized it or not, we had started falling in love from the first day we met. I flashed back to the memory of Lissa and I running and being stopped in the street. He knocked me away when I tried to attack him, then caught me to keep me from falling. All the memories of our growing love flooded into my body and I couldn't help myself. I stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. That's all it took. I was in his arms and we were kissing passionately. He laid me back against the bed and leaned over me kissing my cheek and working his way down my neck.

My mind was over flowing with desire for him. It was so easy to be with him like this not like it was with Adrian. Adrian….oh no, he's downstairs. I pushed him away quickly.

"Dimitri…we can't. Not now." I said painfully.

He looked at me with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry Roza, I thought this was my room and when I seen you." He shook his head as if trying to push the memory of my naked body out of his head. "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

He walked to the door, unlocked it, pulled it open and took one last look at me sitting on the bed. In that one look there were so many emotions flowing; hurt, anger, love and desire. And then he was gone. I lay back on the bed trying to figure out what I was going to do about him and Adrian. The choice was easy for me, of course it was Dimitri, it has always been and would always be Dimitri. But how could I break Adrian's heart? I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on Lissa and her missing sibling. I threw my clothes on as quickly as possible thinking someone would know what happened if I was gone too long. I went down the stairs as quickly as possibly. I followed the sound of Zmey's voice into the kitchen where it connected to the dining room. Everyone was eating one of my favorites….Chinese.

"Adrian, don't worry." Zmey said smiling at him, "The basement holds a few extra bedrooms for the feeders. They will be here in a few hours."

I looked at Adrian who seemed to be enjoying his Chinese so I must have missed part of the conversation.

"Lissa, I think we all need to sit down and talk about finding your brother or sister." I said to her as I was making myself a plate. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

"It's her sister." It was Victor who spoke. Yup, I was right, he had to be the one who stole those files from Sydney's people. "I don't know her name yet."

"Who did you steal that information from?" I asked with a slight bitterness.

"I have people who have been researching this for me" he said unconcerned about the accusation in my voice.

"You mean you have been getting your goons to steal records from the Alchemist." He looked up at me as I said this with a small grin on his face.

Zmey suddenly realized what I had said. He too looked at Victor with accusing eyes.

"Now Rosemarie, before you get upset, please let me explain why."

"Oh please, enlighten us Victor. Did you hold someone hostage, suck the air out of them and then smother them with it?"

Who was bitter about what he did to Lissa? Me…no way.

"I understand you are still angry with me," Not angry I thought, but enraged….yeah.

"You see even though I was locked away in my prison cell before you broke me free, there were people that kept me informed on what was going on at the Royal Court. I didn't know what was going to happen to the Queen mind you but I did know that Vasilisa wouldn't be able to have a vote unless she had more family. I know this may be hard for all of you to believe but when you broke me out, I felt I owed you something Vasilisa."

He was looking at her now and she put he fork back down on her plate listening intently and courteously.

"My way of repaying you was to get you what you deserved, a vote. I knew about the affairs your father had so I started digging while we were out in Vegas. I soon learned you have a sister but I hit a dead end. I had some people do some more digging around and we lucked up with the records that were taken. When I called you with the news and you shared the information about Rosemarie with me and how you were supposed to be the next Queen…"

I exploded at that last statement. I turned my angry gaze to Lissa. "You mean to tell me that you shared that with the one person you truly hated before you shared it with me!"

Yeah, I know…childish. But I couldn't help it. How could she tell him of all people!

"Rose, please don't yell at me" she said. When I looked closer, she was on the verge of tears. I searched her mind as quickly as possible to see what was causing the pain. It was a mixture of sadness of her dad's indiscretions and hurt that I was angry with her. I swallowed, took two long breathes and was about to apologize when Christian suddenly spoke.

"She didn't tell him first Rose, she told me. She told me right before the Strigoi attacked us." He couldn't help but glance over at Dimitri. I didn't dare look at him afraid my face would give away what took place upstairs. "She was going to tell you when we got back but well you know what happened after that."

I was sifting through the memories as clearly as I could. There really wasn't a good time for her to tell me once we got back to the Royal Court and then I got put in jail, we broke out and now here we were in Russia.

"Sorry Lissa, I don't know why I yelled at you. I know you like to tell me things I don't already know but next time when things are crazy like they have been, just think it." I reached out and hugged her.

"Now that's straightened out, let Victor finish telling us about Lissa's sister." Mikhail chimed in. "Will you finish your story Victor?"

"Ofcourse, Ofcourse. As I was saying when Vasilisa told me she would be next to take the throne, I knew she wouldn't be able to do it without you Rosemarie. She had told me she was going to leave if they executed you. Leave and never return. I couldn't let that happen, she has the potential to change the Moroi world as we know it for the good. Robert and I hopped on a plane and came straight to her. She told us about the charms before we left so on the way in, Robert charmed a few trinkets we had so no one would recognize us."

"The information you have, does it say where her sister is?" I asked. Sydney said there was a bank account so maybe he had traced the information.

"Yes, she is here. In Russia." On that note, Lissa stood up from the table quickly and ran up the stairs. Christian got up to go after her. I searched her emotions to see if I had done something again. She was a jumble mess of hurt and happiness. Still hurt over the lies of her family but happy because she DID have family out there somewhere.

I jumped back into my own head so I could ask a few more questions. Lissa had Christian and I needed answers to help her. As I did I seen Mikhail, Zmey, Robert and Victor walking into the living room. That left me with Adrian and Dimitri. I turned around quickly to follow the other four without even looking at either of my guys.

"We will leave as soon as it is dark outside." Zmey was saying as I walked in.

"Who's leaving?" I asked

"Victor and Robert will be flying back to the states. He is leaving us all the information we need to find Lissa's sister. I will call Sydney and see if she can track down more information. After I make copies of what Victor took and return the files to her she may be more willing to help."

Zmey had a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy gloating to Sydney about getting those files back and I am sure he wouldn't give her any other option but to help us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the comments. I had intended to bring Sydney back in the picture but I have other ideas for her. Hope you will enjoy those ideas as the story progresses.**

**Chapter 8**

I sat in the living room acting like I was watching tv so I could avoid the inevitable. I needed to talk to Adrian but what was I going to say. He needs to know that I love him but not the same way as I love Dimitri. I flipped through the hundreds of channels. Believe it or not, Zmey had satellite tv even way out in the middle of no where Russia. I kept trying to get the wording right in my head but it never came together. Every bit of it sounded cold and heartless. I decided it was time go talk to Lissa about this, she can help me. She had been upstairs ever since she rushed away from the dining room table. And so had Christian. I slipped into her mind to see what was going on so I didn't interrupt anything.

Lissa was lying on the bed and Christian was right beside her, one armed wrapped underneath and the other holding her hand. They were still talking about her sister.

"I wonder what she looks like." Lissa said with a little excitement in her voice. "I mean she could be a Moroi or dhampir. If she's a dhampir, I wonder if she's a guardian? What if she feels like she needs to protect me?"

A sudden twinge a jealously flowed through my body. No one needs to protect Lissa but me.

"I am sure we will be able to find more information that will lead us to her when that Sydney girl gets here." Christian said trying to calm her.

"But what if she doesn't…..like me? What if she has a grudge against me because of my dad like Mia did because of Andre?" I could feel the anxiety now flowing through Lissa's thoughts as she said this.

"Mia was childish about that situation. Beside. how couldn't she like you?" Christian leaned towards her, "You're smart" he kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "And you're undoubtedly sexy." He moved to her lips, kissing her with passion. That was my cue to get out as quickly as possible before clothes started coming off.

I pulled back into my own mind. Well, Lissa is obviously occupied. Again there was jealousy. Her love life was complicated for some time and it made it easier for me to bear my own disheveled mess. But now, things were back to the way they had been with her and Christian. I couldn't help but envy how easy it was for them to be together.

Who was I going to talk to about this? I need some help. I needed someone who knew about breaking hearts. I laughed to myself because the first person that came to mind was Adrian. He has always been known as a heart breaker.

"Rose, Sydney is on her way here with more information'"

"Oh, okay." I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Zmey standing beside the couch.

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed. Is something wrong?" He was staring at me with concern.

Oh no….no way I was going to talk to Zmey about my guy problems! But maybe, just maybe mom could help. We have never had a great relationship but something shifted between us when the Strigoi attacked the campus, then again at my trials and now she was here….somewhere.

"Where's mom?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen her since I came downstairs.

"She's out back." He said throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the back door.

I quickly got up and headed out to talk to her.

I opened the back door and just as I suspected when we got here, the flowers and cobble stone path reached into the back yard. It came together at the center of the yard with a fountain in the middle. It was wide and round with and angel spouting out water back into the concrete bowl that encompassed it. The back porch was just as large as the front, sweeping from one side of the house to the other. My mom was sitting on the steps that led into the yard. I sat down beside her and she looked up.

"Well you don't look much better. You look stressed." My mom eyed me curiously.

Damn, are their brains connected? She keeps repeating what my dad has already said. Oh well, may as well just launch into before I think to much and go back inside. I never really talked to my mom about these things so I didn't know how to begin. I just blurted out what was on my mind at that moment.

"I'm sorta having guy problems." I said uneasily. Would she even want to talk to me about this?

"I figured as much." A slight grin crossed her face.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Rose. I just watched you, that's all." She turned to me with a full smile.

"Oh so now you're keeping tabs on me?" A flint of anger came out as I said this.

"No, I just noticed, that's all. Adrian looks at you with adoring eyes but when you look back at him, I can see you don't feel the same way. Dimitri, poor Dimitri looks lost without you. When you look at him, I can see how I was with your dad before I left."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this seeing as you guys aren't together." I rolled my eyes and started to get up. She couldn't help me.

She grabbed my arm, "Rose, wait. I know what you're going through. What you imagine between your father and I isn't what it seems. Just sit back down and let me talk, Okay?"

"Fine." I agreed hesitantly. I didn't know if I really wanted to hear about my parents doing it. The thought made me shudder.

"We still love each other Rose. Your father and I. We only separated because of my duty as a guardian. When I have time off, I come to see him here. When he can, he comes to see me. It's not the life we wanted with each other but it's just that way it is." Talking about this, I could see pain cross her face.

I would have never in a million years thought they were in love. I never seen them touch, kiss or even acknowledge each other half the time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She kept going. "Of course it is rare and looked down upon for him to love and be with a dhampir, but it's not like he has the best reputation so it didn't matter to us." She laughed. "He knew I would leave one day to fulfill my duty but it didn't matter. Nothing could stop us. We gravitated towards each other like the sun with the earth. It's hard to be apart and we have never gotten used to it. After all these years you would think we would move on, but we haven't. We couldn't. I see that you know. With you and Dimitri, I see the same thing."

"You mean you're not mad at me for loving him?" I was shocked. This was not the Janine Hathaway I was used to seeing.

"No. It would be like me trying not to love your father. Impossible."

"So what should I do about Adrian?" My heart sank even thinking about breaking it off with him. He would be so hurt.

"You have to tell him the truth Rose. If you love him and I know you do. Not in the same way, that is obvious. But you love him and he must hear the truth. He will be fine if he knows you are happy."

She put her arm around me sensing that I was not happy about doing this to him. I laid my head against her shoulder and a few tears slid down my cheeks. I was going to break Adrian's heart for his own good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun was setting. I would have to wait a little longer before I talked to Adrian because it was almost time for Victor and his brother to leave. I still couldn't shake the feeling that Victor had another agenda. I wish I could slip in and out of his mind like I did Lissa's.

Back inside the house everyone was gathered in the living room. Mom and I sat down together on one of the loveseats. As soon as we sat down, someone knocked on the door. That had to be Sydney. I jumped right back up and ran over to the door, pulling it open. It was her alright. She was dressed in a suit, imagine that.

"Come in Sydney." I said with a huge smile. I actually missed her.

The uneasy look on her face reminded me that she thought the whole house was filled with evil creatures of the night. I almost snickered thinking about this.

"Well hello to you too Rose." She managed to get out as she walked in.

I introduced everyone except Zmey since they were well acquainted. I could tell that she was very uncomfortable to be in a room with eight people that were either Moroi or dhampir. You would think after so much dealing with both she would have been a little less edgy around us.

"Where are the documents Abe?" Sydney didn't waste any time.

"They are safe and I will give them to you once you give us the information that we need. However, you will have to talk with Rose and Lissa. I have to get these two back to their plane." He said pointing to Victor and Robert. "I will give you what you want when I get back as long as the information you provide is useful."

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. I was proud of her. Before she would've just did what he said with no show of frustration. Maybe she learned something after all while we had been away from each other.

"I should've know there would be something. But this is the thing, I have something you want and you have something I want. So I talk, you give….deal?"

"Deal." he smirked. I could tell he was just as amused as I was at her. Even though she seemed tough right now, if Zmey made a swift move towards her she would probably cower in the floor in fear that he would drink her blood.

"Dimitri, Mikhail. You will stay here with the others. Janine and my two guardians will go with me. I haven't had much trouble in the past with Strigoi here but just in case, I want everyone well guarded."

"Are there wards around the house?" Dimitri asked

"Yes but they haven't been changed in quite a while. I haven't been here in about six months." He glanced at my mom smiling. She smiled back.

That was the first sign of affection I had seen from either one of them towards each other. Or maybe I just never paid attention because I always thought I was the prodigy of a fling. It made me not want to know about the last time they had their rendezvous here and what they were doing. And I really hoped that the bed I was sleeping in had been empty for years.

They collected their things and headed for the door. We said our goodbyes the mom and Zmey. As they were walking out, Victor turned and wished us well. I glared at him. He was still up to something, I could feel it. What could it possibly be? I couldn't worry about it now. I needed to focus on what Sydney had to say. I put that to the back of my mind to ponder later along with my jacked up love life.

"Okay Sydney," I said turning towards her, "Spill it. Don't leave anything out."

"Glad to see you haven't changed much Rose." She smiled at me. Weird, Mia said the same thing to me not too long ago. Am I missing something?

Everyone turned their attention to her so we could all soak in what she was about to tell us. Had she found her? I quickly searched Lissa's thoughts. Her face was calm but she was scared, anxious and happy all at once. It wasn't overwhelming though or I would feel it pulling me into her. I focused my attention back on Sydney as she sat down on the other love seat alone. I could tell she was still tense but not as much as she had been when she first came in the door. I guess the lack of other "evil creatures of the night" made her rest a little easier.

"So I did some digging on that bank account," she began. "Called in lots of favors and now I owe some back. I did find who it belonged to as well as where she currently is."

"Well, we know my sister is in Russia." Lissa said, face still calm.

"Yes, she is. Well at least her mother is for sure. But sources tell me there is a young girl staying with her. Approximately twenty one years old."

That would mean that Lissa's dad was having his affair before Lissa was ever born! I wonder if he was seeing this women the whole time up until his death. Lissa couldn't hide her emotions any more. One tear found it's way down her cheek. Christian wiped it away and put his arm around her tightly and protectively.

Sydney noticed but kept going.

"Her mothers name is Anzela Morozov. She lives in Kazanka on the outskirts of town. From what I have been told, she works at the local mart selling fruits and vegetables that she grows from home. I am not sure how she met Eric in Vegas because she doesn't really have any money."

"Maybe Eric paid for her to come." Dimitri said

"Possibly, but that doesn't explain how they actually met in the first place. I mean, I don't think he would've paid for a stranger to come to Vegas."

"True"

"Anyways, the girl who is staying in the house with her helps with the garden and market selling. Her name is Lena Morozov."

Suddenly Adrian gasped. All eyes turned on him. It was very hard to shock Adrian, I learned that fast but from the look on his face I would say Sydney got him good.

"Do you know her Adrian?" Dimitri questioned.

It took him a minute to answer and Lissa's emotions were boiling over pulling so hard at me. I was fighting desperately to stay in my own frame of mind for this answer.

"Yeah….I know her. We used to go to the same parties when I was in school."

Focus Rose, I told myself forcing my will over Lissa's turmoil.

"So she's a Moroi?" I asked knowing that's what Lissa was wondering.

"No…she's a dhampir, a guardian." He said still stunned at this realization.

We heard the back door suddenly fly open and like a natural reaction Christian, Lissa and Adrian got behind me, Dimitri and Mikhail as we stood to face whoever came through that door. No one knew we were here except Zmey and his goons. But they had left to take Victor and his brother back to their plane. I turned quickly and motioned for Sydney to join Lissa and the guys. She hesitated not wanting to be so close to them but whatever look I gave her convinced her to move quickly. When I turned back around five Strigoi were facing us.

They moved so quickly I almost didn't have time to react. Dimitri and Mikhail rushed towards them in a flash stakes in hand. I realized I didn't have mine. Great. Mikhail took one of them out smoothly and efficiently as if this was some kind of trial from school. It shouldn't have been that easy, it never was for me. Then he was onto another one.

Dimitri had one cornered and they were swinging and grabbing at each other. It looked almost as if they were dancing. Stake in hand he made a couple of lines down the side of his face and arm. He screamed out in pain from the infused silver.

I was directly in front of Lissa, Adrian, Christian and Sydney with two Strigoi bearing down on me and no stake. Dimitri didn't see it nor did Mikhail as they were fighting their own battle. The two spilt to get around me from one side or the other. I didn't know what to do. If I went after one, the other would attack everyone else. I realized what I needed to do hoping I wasn't making the wrong choice. Hoping Christian would realize what I needed him to do.

I turned to my left to block the path to Adrian and Sydney. Just as I suspected the other one lunged for Lissa and Christian. Everything happened so fast. The one I was blocking off grabbed me by the hair and slung me over her head down to the floor on my back. I hit so hard it knocked the air out of me but I always had a knack for resisting the pain of these attacks. The Srigoi was focused on getting me out of the way so she could have what she wanted the delicious Moroi. She shot down towards my neck and I brought my legs up and kicked her with every muscle I could put power behind right in the face. It didn't hurt her but it gave me enough time to get off the floor. I quickly surveyed the room.

Dimitri had just staked the one he had been battling, he glanced at Mikhail and was turning in my direction to see what was happening. In a split second he took in the scene. He started moving towards Christian. He didn't realize I didn't have my stake.

Christian was in front of Lissa, Adrian and Sydney shielding them with a fire ball in both of his hands. It was raising higher and flickering out. A few times the fire licked up the face of their predator and he screamed out in pain. But that didn't stop him. He kept reaching for Lissa but Christian kept moving his hands around as soon as the Strigoi reached for her. He wasn't as quick as the Strigoi but fast enough to keep him from grabbing anyone.

Mikhail had his Strigoi down on the floor and had his arm raised back to stake him. He had a few cuts on his face and there was blood on his arm. I couldn't tell if it was his or his attackers.

With a speed I was all too familiar with by now, the Strigoi that I had kicked jumped on my back shoving me to the floor once again. I was pinned, there was nothing I could to escape this. Face down in the floor, I was a sitting duck. She grabbed my head pulled it back and turned it to the side. My neck was exposed. At least Dimitri and Mikhail would be able to save the others I thought. And then she bit me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the comments! I will try to post a chapter at least every other day. Happy reading! =)**

**Chapter 10**

The pain was excruciating for a moment then the sweet sensation of the bite took over. I didn't care if Lissa and the others survived. I didn't care about finding Lissa's sister or even worry about my love life. Hell, even Victor's alternate agenda didn't matter to me at this moment. I was high on the bite. Letting it seep into every part of me, even my mind. My body relaxed and the blood began draining from me. I could almost feel it being taken away drop by drop. Dimitri was right about what he told me, this wasn't a painful way to die. As the thought of Dimitri being a Strigoi danced in my head, I started fading into a soothing blackness. No worries, no stress. Other things flickered into my mind. No Lissa or Dimitri. Deep down, I knew I couldn't leave them so I started fighting the darkness and high that was trying to consume me. There was more weight against my body. I could feel someone pressed against me but I couldn't make sense of it, the fog in my mind was too clouded and the darkness was pulling at me more. I finally realized it was the Strigoi I had been fighting. My blood stopped pouring into the mouth of my attacker. She was dead. The glorious sensation she brought with her bite still rippled through my body.

I heard screaming and the weight from my predator was no longer there. I felt arms underneath my limp body lifting me from the floor. I was pushing harder now against the darkness and illusions of pleasure, I had to fight, I had to live for Dimitri. I tried to move my arm but I couldn't. I was too weak from all the blood loss. I tried to open my eyes so they would know I was here and okay. Apparently they weren't cooperating either. How could I tell them I am okay?

Then there was something warm and wet dripping onto my face. I could hear the sound of grief coming from inside the person who was cradling me. I was powerless to comfort anyone at this moment. Suddenly I was looking down over Dimitri's shoulder. He was holding my limp body. Lissa had sucked me in. I was startled at first seeing myself through her eyes. Feeling the shock and terror spilling through her emotions. All the scenarios of what she would do if I was dead. She would undoubtedly bring me back to life, yet again. But she wondered if that was possible for her to bring me back twice. I wondered the same thing.

"Dimitri! Oh my god! Is she…..is she dead?" Lissa was crying as she spit the words out.

"No, she's breathing."

His voice was so close to me but still so far away in this dark place. If I could just open my eyes I thought. They would know I am ok. Lissa relaxed enough for me to get out of her head. Damn our bond! My power was being depleted getting myself out of her head. It was going to be nearly impossible to come out of the pitch black I was in.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I almost didn't make it to her in time." Dimitri said.

His words were torn and it seemed like he was blaming himself for what had happened to me. He shouldn't. He can't! He can't go through this again. I can't lose him all over again. I pushed harder than ever against the blackness. I could feel my toes and fingers finally. The voices around me were becoming clearer and closer. Finally I got my eyes to flutter open but I couldn't hold them open yet. I could see what was dripping against my face. It was Dimitri's tears.

"Roza! Roza! Please look at me Roza! I need to you to open your eyes and look at me!" Dimitri said urgently his words resounding against my heart.

I needed him more than I ever have. The high from the bite was fading and it was becoming clearer to me that I almost died. It terrified me how close I had come to being dead or walking dead.

I forced my eyes open enough so I could see his face.

"Dimitri, I love you." The words came out weak and slurred but I knew he understood me because he pulled me as closely to him as he could and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Roza."

I was too weak to move so he carried me over to the couch. Mikhail had moved all the bodies to the back yard and Sydney went with him to use her special position to dissolve them. Dimitri only left my side to get me water and food to build my strength back up. Lissa, Christian and Adrian were hovering around me as well. Asking me over and over if I was ok or if I needed anything. I kept telling them I was fine and just needed rest. Then I remembered what we were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted and I almost died.

"We need to finish talking about your sister Lissa. We have to find her." I said with more power in my voice than the last time I spoke.

"No, you need to rest Rose. We can talk about that later." Lissa said with concern.

I ignored her and looked at Adrian and started firing questions at him.

"So you went to school with Lena? What do you know about her?"

He looked at everyone uneasily as if trying to get their approval to answer me or because he didn't want to talk about this in front of everyone. I glanced over to Lissa who was giving him the 'you better not' look.

"Shit Lissa, let him answer. I am not dead and we need to get this figured out before something else disastrous happens."

My body was feeling better but I was getting angry. Where was that coming from? I was trying to collect my thoughts about what had happened over the past half hour or so. I missed something, somewhere.

"Lissa, did you use spirit on me?" I searched her thoughts quickly for the answer before she even opened her mouth. Ofcourse she did. She nodded.

"Well that explains why I am being a mouthy bitch then." I said sarcastically.

I looked back at Adrian with expectant eyes.

"I seen her around campus and as I said earlier we frequented the same parties. We talked a few times but other than that I don't know anything about her."

He was lying, I could see it all over his face. He knew more and I was going to get it out of him.

Just then Sydney and Mikhail came back into the room talking to each other in low whispering voices. No one noticed but me. I couldn't be sure but it almost looked as if Sydney was comfortable talking with Mikhail. They briefly looked at Lissa as if she were the focus of their conversation. I wonder what that was all about?

"Sydney" I sat up so I could see her better. "How far is Kazanka from where we are?"

"It's about two hours."

"Then we are leaving first thing in the morning to find Lena." My tone was matter of fact. No one was going to argue or debate me on this.

I was feeling much better and I wanted to find out what Sydney and Mikhail were whispering about. I stood up and the room was spinning just a little but it was gone in a second. I quickly wen to Sydney grabbing her by the arm telling her we needed to talk in private. We walked into the kitchen so no one would hear us.

"I am not trying to be nosey," I began. "But what were you and Mikhail talking about? I seen you both look at Lissa. If it is something about her then I need to know as her guardian." By the time I stopped talking I realized the last part of what I said had anger twisted into it.

Sydney seemed reluctant to tell me. She stared at me for a moment. It was a moment too long.

"Sydney, I know you think I am an evil night creature or whatever even when I haven't given you reason to think that. But I swear to you, I can become one when it comes to protecting Lissa."

I glared at her. There's that bitch again. Lissa and I are going to have to start working on getting this darkness under control before I bite someone's head off, literally.

"Mikhail was asking me for help. He wants to find Sonya Karp. We keep records on everyone, even Strigoi if we can find any identification on them. I am going to check our records to see if we have anything on her."

She shifted her weight to the other leg and sighed.

"That's why were looking at Lissa. He said she helped Dimitri….come back and he wants to find Sonya to do the same."

"Then we need to talk to Lissa and be sure she is willing to do what she did for Dimitri again." I said sharply. No way they are going behind my back again on something like this! I needed to be there and be involved to protect Lissa should anything go wrong. It would hurt to kill Ms. Karp because she helped me save Lissa from two years of grief. But I would do it in a heartbeat if she was attacking Lissa. Mikhail would understand.

"Mikhail said the same thing but he wants to wait until I can find something out. He said Lissa is under enough stress and he doesn't want to burden her with this now. So please wait to say anything to her."

"I can do that" I said calmly.

We walked back into the living room and Dimitri was reading one of his western novels that he loved so much. How did I survive without him? I guess I really didn't. I have been chasing him since I first realized I loved him. Even when he was a Strigoi, I followed him. My life and world revolved around him. Those few days that he begged me to leave him alone and shoved me away didn't matter. He loves me, he always will as I will always love him. I wanted to sleep in his arms tonight more than anything in the world. I glanced across the room at Adrian. He was watching me. It was time. Time to break Adrian's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As I stared at him, there was something tugging at me. Everything over the past twenty fours had gone so fast and most of it had been a blur. I couldn't put my finger on what was bothering me aside from my love triangle, Victor and finding Lissa's sister, there shouldn't be anything else making me feel uneasy inside. But there was something. Maybe it's because I know I love Adrian and breaking his heart is not something that I want to do. Or maybe it was because when I started back into him about Lena, he avoided eye contact and said he didn't know her that well. I felt at that moment that he had lied to me. I guess I just need to talk to him about Lena first.

Lissa and Christian had gone back upstairs to watch tv, Mikhail and Sydney were sitting on the couch with her laptop pouring through information trying to find anything they could about Sonya Karp, Dimitri reading and Adrian…..still staring at me as if something was wrong with me. It was kinda creepy, like he was seeing inside me. Figuring out what I was about to do.

"Adrian?" I said quietly

His eyes really looked at me then and he smiled. God, how I love that smile.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"What's with the private talks with everyone, are we all in trouble?" He cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

"No" I tried to keep a serious face and tone so when we did have this talk…..when I said what I had to say, he would know that I am not confused anymore.

The smile that had spread across his face faltered and my heart started sinking. This was going to be so hard.

"Sure little dhampir, your wish is my command." He said getting up from the loveseat and walking towards me. I turned and headed into the back of the kitchen where the dining room met it. I sat at the very end of the table trying to be sure that we were far enough away so the others in the living room didn't hear us talking. As long as everything remained calm, as long as I remained calm then they won't hear. I thought about going outside to the back porch but with there just being a Strigoi attack….

"Oh my god!" I said a little too loud startled at the realization that they got in here before I even realized they were near. My radar had failed….or had it? I was thinking hard about what was going on before they attacked. Lissa was pulling me with her emotions. I was fighting to stay within my own mind. I did feel a little nauseous but not like I have in the past so I didn't pay attention to it. I thought it was because I hadn't really eaten anything for some time.

Dimitri and Mikhail came running into the dining room from the living room entrance, stake drawn, not sure what to expect. Adrian was looking at me, eyes squinted trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I didn't fell them as strongly as I have in the past." I said sullenly

"What are you talking about?" Mikhail asked confusion setting in.

Dimitri answered for me. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "The Strigoi. Rose has been able to 'feel" them before they get close. It's one of her gifts from being shadow-kissed and in tune with life beyond here."

Mikhail nodded as if understanding exactly what Dimitri said. Then he looked at me and asked, "What do you think could be the cause of this Rose?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about it and the only thing that seems to come to mind is Lissa. She had so many emotions when we were talking about her sister that I was being sucked into her mind and fighting to stay out."

"Well maybe that's what it was." Dimitri said "Don't worry about it right now. I called Abe and let him know that he needed to bring back more wards since the ones here obviously aren't working anymore. He said it would take him longer to get back but he would be here by tomorrow afternoon."

At that he walked back to the living room. I am sure going back to his novel. Mikhail followed surely going back to search for Sonya after seeing Dimitri, how could he not want to find his love? I was still bothered about not feeling the Strigoi before they got here but I had to put it to the side for now. Maybe Lissa and I could practice somehow to see if it really was her who got in the way of my radar detector. For now, it was time to talk to Adrian.

"You okay little dhampir?" He asked as he sat in the chair next to me and reached for my hand. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't.

"Yeah, just confused about my detection system."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" One eyebrow lifted questioning my intentions here.

Information first, heart break second I thought to myself.

"I know you pretty well Adrian and I can't help but feel like you were lying to me, to all of us about how well you know Lena." I looked him square in the eyes once again so I could read his face.

It was a face I hadn't seen very often but enough to know it. Hurt? That's what it looked like to me when I mentioned Lena's name. He let go of my hand and rubbed his face. I could tell this was going to be hard for him to tell me this.

"Okay, we had a thing for a while but that's it. Nothing more than that. It was fun while it lasted but it didn't last. End of story."

"Did she break your heart?" I asked hesitant because I knew if he said yes, I may not be able to finish the second half of this conversation right now.

With a hard face he looked up at me and said, "No, I broke hers. Rose, if you guys are going there tomorrow, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go. She won't wouldn't even talk to you guys if she sees me. You heard the rumors about me breaking hearts."

"What did you do to her?" I asked with a stern voice. I heard plenty about Adrian's past from other people. I didn't know what was true or not. But I had certainly never heard it from Adrian himself.

"She was in love with me. I told her when school was done, we could find a place together and get married. I asked her to wait for me outside her dorm with her things, but I didn't show. I haven't spoken to her or seen her since then."

"Adrian! How could you do that to her? Why would you do that to her?" I was furious for this person I didn't know. I knew what it was like to lose the person you love.

"You don't understand Rose. There's more to it than that. Things that you couldn't understand." He was on the defense.

This was going to make things easier for me to break things off with him. I was seething with anger for this girl who was left waiting for her love that never showed. How devastating that must have been for her. To see her dreams shattered before her eyes. Maybe that's why she was at home with her mom. Maybe she was so distraught over what Adrian had done to her, she didn't want to be a guardian.

"I don't understand, nor do you have to explain yourself to me."

I was trying hard to stay calm. I needed to stay calm. No one else needs to know this yet. I will tell them on the way there tomorrow. I don't want the risk of them mentioning Adrian and her going berserk on us. But I was here with different intentions than defending this unknown girl.

I had to finish what I wanted to say.

"I know that's not really why you called me in here to talk to me little dhampir."

"Adrian, I…I"

He interrupted me.

"No need to say anything Rose." He looked at me with eyes of understanding. "I knew there was a chance that you would want to be with him again. I see the way you look at him. It's not the same way you look at me."

So he noticed what my mom had noticed. Has everyone seen this? Is it that obvious?

"I love you Rose and I want you to be happy. If I could bring you the happiness that I see he gives you, I would protest and give up a fight but I can't."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Adrian was letting me off the hook so to speak. I didn't really have to say anything, he already knew. But I had to say something to him.

"Look," I began, "you made me happy and you were there for me in times that I couldn't depend on anyone, not even Dimitri. That means the world to me. You will always have a place in my heart Adrian, it's just that Dimitri, he has my heart and soul. I can't ignore that."

"Thank you for telling me now. I was worried you would try to hold off for my sake. I would've broken up with you if I had to. You know me, the heart breaker." He flashed me a crooked grin.

I was still fuming about Lena and his teasing about being a heart breaker was pushing me over the edge.

"Adrian, how can you joke and make light over hurting someone so badly? You can't do go around hurting people like that!" My voice jumped up.

He too was getting upset now. "Rose, you don't understand! "

"Then enlighten me, would you? I would like to know how it is that you can joke about something so fucking cruel!" I was almost yelling and had to draw my voice back down.

Fury and hurt across his contorted face Adrian said something I never thought was coming.

"I was in love with her! I was going to marry her! My parents refused to allow that to happen! They forced me to leave her there! Forced me to walk away from her!"

He didn't need to say anymore. I too well understood what he was saying. He had met the same resistance with me and his parents. I thought about the way Nathan Ivashkov treated me. How his mom had told me that it was okay for us to have our fun because she knew I would leave to be a guardian so there was no chance of us going too far with our relationship.

He spoke calmly this time, "I made the biggest mistake of my life with her and I can't change that."

"Maybe you can." I said as a plan to reunite them was organizing itself in my head.

If she is his Dimitri and I am pretty sure she is. I would find a way to mend this between them. I had to. I owed it to him. He deserves happiness and I can't give him what he wants but just maybe she can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was walking outside of the Royal Court and the sun was setting. Stars were already twinkling in the sky but there was no one around. I was alone. Something was pulling me at me. Pulling me inside towards Queen Tatiana's room and I was afraid. I kept walking though, I couldn't resist the pull. It became stronger and I took off running. I came to a complete stop at her door. I could hear murmuring inside but the voices were faint. It sounded like a woman and a man arguing. I stared at the door, not wanting to open it. Afraid of what I was going to see. Slowly I reached down and turned the knob. Pushing it slightly open, I heard a soft cry of pain. I pushed my way into the room now because whoever was in pain, I was suppose to be protecting. But who could it be? Tatiana is dead. As I get past the cusp of the doorway I can see the whole room. It's dark inside, only lit by a few oil lamps. The bed is to the left of me, pushed all the way up against the wall. Just beyond the bed I saw a man dressed in all black ducking into a passage way in the wall. I caught just a small glimpse of his face. I was sure it was Nathan Ivashkov. My eyes went back to the person on the bed. Lissa was lying there with stake rammed into her heart.

I woke up screaming and Dimitri bounded out of the bathroom where he had just gotten out of the shower. He rushed straight to the bed and cradled me in his arms comforting me. I buried my face into his chest sobbing. I couldn't help it. The dream felt just as real as the last ones I had.

"Roza, it was just a dream." He said in a soothing voice

I couldn't help but wonder if there were any truth to these dreams. Everyone would probably think I am crazy and overreacting if told them I thought it was a premonition of some sort. I definitely couldn't tell Adrian about the dreams since his dad seemed to be the executioner and murderer in them.

"I know, but they seem so real to me." I was still shaken by seeing Lissa's dead body sprawled across a bed with a stake hanging out.

Dimitri pulled back and looked at me. "Do you want to tell me what they are about?"

Could I tell Dimitri? Would he believe me if I said I felt some validity to the dreams? Maybe if I just told him about them but not add in that I am wondering about any truth behind them.

So I delved into the first dream I had on the plane. How Nathan was about to stake me in front of the whole Moroi court. I also told him about the next dream where I was charged with Lissa and the Queen's murder and last but not least, the one that had just woken me up screaming and in a panic.

"Rose, have you had dreams like this before? Dreams that seemed so real with so many details?" he asked with concern stricken across his face.

"No, unless you count Adrian invading my dreams but he always put us somewhere together, just me and him."

"Hmmm. Well I wouldn't let it alarm you dreams can't hurt you or anyone else that you love." He said getting up off the bed and heading back towards to bathroom to finish getting ready.

We had a two hour trip to Kazanka ahead of us to meet Lissa's sister. Before I got up to hit the shower, I searched for Lissa just to be sure she was okay. She was still sleeping. I hopped off the bed grabbing a towel as I walked into the bathroom. Dimitri eyed me as I walked right past him turning on the water inside the shower. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he was still watching me.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a sultry grin on my face without so much as turning my head in his direction.

Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me and he was spinning me around. He gently brushed my hair away from my eyes and kissed me passionately. There was no hesitation from either of us as we let out bodies swirl around each other. We fell back into the shower. The water was running all over both of us now as our hands searched eagerly all over each others bodies. It had been so long since we had touched like this, kissed like this. Dimitri untangled my hair from the hand that was gripping it and slowly slid it down my back caressing every piece of my skin.

_Rose! Come on! We need to hurry!_

Perfect timing I thought in sheer frustration. She was just asleep not even five minutes ago. I wanting nothing more than to spend the day with him reliving our first night together but duty called. I slowly unwound myself from him.

"Lissa is rushing me." I said with a sigh.

His smile stretched from one side to the other. He kissed me on the forehead and went to get dressed. I showered as quickly as possible, threw my clothes on and dried my hair as best as possible. Dimitri had already gone downstairs when I was done. I lazily walked downstairs to meet everyone for our game plan. Zmey and my mom weren't back yet so we had decided that some of us would stay behind. Adrian would be one of them. Christian's voice was coming from the dining room so I followed the sound.

"Lissa, Dimitri, Rose and I will go to see if we can make contact with Lena. Mikhail, can you stay behind to guard Sydney and Adrian?"

"I can do that." He said smiling as if he were grateful we were leaving him out of this.

"Okay then, lets go." Christian grabbed Lissa by the hand leading her to the front door.

She was smiling and I could feel the nervous excitement that radiated through her body. She was relatively calm compared to most times when things weren't easy for her. I grabbed a jacket that was hanging in the foyer. It was a little too big but it would work none the less.

The drive out to Kazanka was good. The scenery was breathtaking. Dimitri gloated and aggravated me about what I thought Siberia was really like before I came here. Before he was a Strigoi and I made my way here to find him and end his life. It was more beautiful this time around with him by my side. We talked about what were going to say to Lena and who would be the one to approach the house. Christian seemed like a good choice. He is a Moroi and not as intimidating as Dimitri. I wanted to stay with Lissa. Under times of stress for her, it was hard for me to be away.

The house was not big. A one story blue home with a small front porch. The garden that Sydney had told us about was visible from the driveway. It covered the whole left side of the yard and looked like it went well past the house touching just at the edge of the forest. Lissa was getting more and more anxious. I held her hand to try and calm her. She looked up and gave me a weak smile. She knew she couldn't hide the fear inside of her from me. Christian got out of the car and approached the door. Three sharp knocks on the door.

Lissa was pulling me into her as panic ensued her. She looked over at me and it was so weird. I could never get used to seeing myself through her eyes. It was a shock every time. She turned back to watch Christian as we waited in the car. Dimitri rolled the window down so we could hear what he was saying.

A woman came to the door. Older, definitely not Lena. This had to be Anzela. She was about as tall as me with shorter curly auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She had a beautiful long face and full lips. Her skin looked sun kissed, probably from working out in the garden.

"Hi, my name is Christian Ozera and I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Christian's voice was smooth.

"What about?" Anzela asked with questions all over her face.

"It's about your daughter, Lena." Christian replied, "Is she here? I really need to speak with both of you."

She looked past Christian directly at us. No, just at Lissa. I could tell she was staring at Lisaa because I was still trapped inside her and it was as if she were looking at me. I struggling to get back but it was no use. Lissa wasn't letting me leave her right now. Anzela turned her body slightly; head tilting back into the house as if she was searching for someone or something.

"Lena, can you come here?" She said with hesitation but never really taking her eyes off of Lissa.

"What do you need mom?" the voice called out before she made it to the door.

A young girl stepped into view not even seeing Christian. Her mother looked at her and nodded towards Christian as if she needed to speak to him for her.

Lena was a little shorter than her mother but she had the same full lips. Her light auburn hair was long with lose curls hanging all around her shoulders. I could only see her from the side and Christian stepped right in front of her, blocking her view of us.

Finally realizing someone was at the door she looked to Christian and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

She didn't see us yet.

Christian didn't hesitate, he got right to the point. That's what we decided was best. Dive right in and see what happens. We hoped that catching them by surprise would be our best bet at getting any kind of information or at the very least, letting Lena and Lissa meet.

"Yes, I needed to ask you both some questions about Eric Dragomir."

She looked back to Anzela who seemed to turn pale at the mention of Eric. Lena followed her mothers gaze. She peeked around Christian to the car but her gaze immediately fell on Lissa. There was no denying they were related. She had the same pale skin as and some of her facial features mimicked Lissa's. A look of shock and amazement came across her face as she stared into her own eyes. They were the same color as Lissa's, jade green.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the comments. I am trying hard to keep up with the chapters but my real job has been getting in the way! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 13**

Lissa and Lena stared at each as if they both had seen a ghost.

"Come in, all of you." Anzela said gesturing towards the car.

Anzela's words relaxed Lissa enough so I could drag myself from her mind. She was still on edge but no where near as tense as she had been when she first saw them. We all slowly got out of the car. Christian and Lena were already inside the house while Anzela waited for us. Dimitri and I introduced ourselves shaking hands with her. She urged us inside but I stayed waiting for Lissa.

"I'm…I'm Lissa."

"I know dear. You look so much like your father. Please come in and make yourself at home." Anzela smiled at her and it seemed like she wanted to hug her as if they had known each other for many years.

The house was just as small on the inside. The living room held one couch, a recliner and a coffee table. There was also a small tv seated in the corner on a stand. There were many pictures of the same child hung all over the living room. Looking closely at one, I knew they were all of Lena. Dimitri was standing by the recliner where Anzela had just sat down. Christian and Lena were on the couch and I encouraged Lissa to sit with them. I stood at the end of the couch by Christian. There was complete silence as we all took each other in. Anzela was the first to speak.

"So, tell me. What would you like to know about Eric?" She was eyeing Christian since he was the one who had approached the door.

To my utter amazement, Lissa responded.

"I came to find you. Both of you." She said looking towards Lena. "I was told that my father….that I had another sibling and I wanted to meet you."

"Well my dear, you have come to the right place." Anzela answered.

Lena was sitting very still, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Can you tell me how you met my father?"

Anzela leaned forward in her chair, looking at Lena as she started speaking.

"I used to be a guardian. That was before the Moroi I was protecting was killed. We were ambushed by six Strigoi coming home from a Christmas party one evening. I should've know they would be watching us. I was lucky that I didn't get killed or forced to be turned.

"I was devastated after that and became a wondering soul with no purpose. I met Eric at a casino in Las Vegas one night. We started seeing each other pretty often. Anytime here was there, we would meet up and spend the night together. One day, he stopped coming to see me. I wasn't sure what had happened but I got a letter from him. He said we couldn't see each other anymore, that he had found someone else. I didn't know I was pregnant at the time. But Lena came seven months later. It was years before I ever told Eric about her and he insisted that he take care of her. He set up a bank account and sent money each month. That's how we have this."

She lifted her hands and stared around the small house. A big weight was lifted from Lissa's shoulders. Eric hadn't cheated on her mom as we had suspected before. He was doing the right thing, taking care of his daughter.

"He didn't want your mom to know about us Lissa. He was afraid of what it would do to his reputation within the Royal Court. I was fine with that. I never loved him. He was just someone to pass the time by. He eased my pain."

Lena finally spoke. "My mom told me about you many years ago but said I couldn't contact you. She said I had to wait for you to come to me. I've wanted to know you for so long." Tears were bubbling over as she stared at Lissa.

Lissa reached over and embraced her. I could feel the happiness and sadness coming from both of them.

"Lena." Lissa said calmly as she pulled back to look her in the face. "You have to come back with me. Both of you."

"Where?" A concerned look shadowed her face.

"It's kinda a long story but the bottom line is, you are Royal. You are my sister. I can't have a vote on the council unless you come with me."

Lissa told them all about what happened at Court. She told them about the accusations against me and what we had done keep me from being executed. She even told them about her being the next in line to be Queen.

"So do you know who killed the queen?" Anzula asked.

"No, we don't have any idea who it may have been." Lissa responded

What about my dreams? Was there any truth to that? Why would Nathan Ivashkov want to kill the Queen? That hadn't been part of my dreams but they seemed to be linked as if they were going backwards. I dug into my brain sifting through to pieces of the dreams. The first one, I was being staked, second I was being sentenced for Lissa AND the Queen's death, and third I witnessed the aftermath of Lissa's murder. Nathan Ivashkov was part of everyone of them. That still doesn't give him motivation though. He couldn't be named King because Tatiana had ruled prior. No family was allowed to be named one right after another. Unless….he killed Tatiana knowing Lissa would become queen. He had tried to dispose of me by setting me up for Tatiana's murder so Lissa would be an easy target. Lissa and Adrian had become close friends so no one would question if there were a letter stating Nathan would be next in line.

"Rose?" Christian said a little louder than his normal voice

"Huh? What?" I didn't hear anything they were saying. My stomach was turning inside out. My gut was telling me that I was right but I didn't want to believe it.

"Lissa was telling them about the letter Tatiana left for you. Was there any clue as to whom may have killed her?" He was staring at me. Concern written all over his face.

"No, no it didn't. But I…..I have a feeling, a gut feeling that I may know who did." I wasn't sure if I should tell them. I searched Dimitri's face to see if he was telling me to hold off. I had told him about my dreams but never told him how I wondered if there were some kind of truth behind them but now I was pretty sure there was.

Lissa snapped me back out of thought again, "Who do you think did it Rose?"

"Nathan….Nathan Ivashkov."

"Adr…I mean, why would you think that Nathan did this?" Christian asked anger surfacing. I am sure he was thinking Adrian had something to do with it now.

"I have had some dreams." I looked back over at Dimitri, he nodded as if he knew I was questioning whether I should tell them.

"In all the dreams Nathan was there. He was executing me, sentencing me and in the last one," I walked around and knelt in front of Lissa and held her hand. I wanted her to see my face. "I walked into the Queen's room and you were lying on the bed with a stake in your heart. Nathan was escaping through a secret passage way in the wall."

A look of shock and terror flashed across Lissa's face. I searched her mind for any thoughts about what I had told them. She was in disbelief about the whole thing. Adrian flashed through her mind and she wondered if he was setting her up. I quickly squashed the idea.

"He doesn't know anything Lissa. I haven't told him."

"I wish you could read Adrian's mind like you can mine." A small smile flickered across her face.

Suddenly Lena was tense. She jumped up and backed away from us like we had some kind of disease. Damn it! Lissa said his name! Oh for the love of god, I hope she doesn't go psyhco on us now. I stood up in front of Lissa in a protective manner just in case she got the wrong idea. She was standing with her hand to her mouth and shaking.

"You….you know Adrian?" She managed to squeak out.

I had to sort this out before it got ugly. I had to control myself because I needed to bring her and Adrian back together, somehow.

"Look Lena…." She cut me off before I could even finish.

"Is he here? Did he come with you to Russia?" She was panicking now.

"Yes but"

"I can't…..I can't see him! He hurt me so badly you just don't even know!"

"Please let me finish what I was going to say." She was pissing me off. She had no clue what really had happened. She had no idea that Adrian's murdering father and bitch of a mother had forced him away from her.

"Lena, it wasn't his choice to leave you. He was forced because you're a dhampir and he's a Moroi, a royal Moroi. His family would have nothing of it."

Her face was contorted in anguish but there was a glint of hope behind the pain. A hope that I was telling the truth.

"I won't believe it." She said still overflowing with pain and hope.

"Would you believe it if he told you himself?" I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I would get by asking this.

"I don't know. I am not sure."

Lissa got up and went over to her sister grasping her hands.

"If you come with us Lena, you and Anzela. You can find out. This was destined to happen. We are sisters and we belong at the Royal Court. We have to change things."

Lena searched Lissa's eyes and face. She was scared of what we were dragging her into to. Murder, a prison break and now she would have to face her fear of coming face to face with Adrian after three years.

"Okay, I will go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay! I will be updating a lot over the next few days. Thanks for the comments! Happy reading =)**

**Chapter 14**

Lissa and Lena were in her room packing some things. Dimitri was talking with Anzlea, while Christian was sitting on the couch listening to their conversation and I stood by the door. I was tense for the confrontation that I knew was going to happen between Lena and Adrian when we got back. Even though Lena agreed to come with us, I could still feel a little of the anger and bitterness from her about what Adrian did. If she only knew the whole truth from Adrian. See the look in his eyes when he talked about leaving her, she would know he was telling the truth. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as I eavesdropped on Lissa in the room where she was helping her sister pack.

"Lena, I am so glad you decided to come with us." Lissa said with excitement and wonder.

"Me too! I have been waiting for a long time to meet you. My….our dad, I didn't know him that well. He used to come around to see me before we moved here a few years ago but I haven't seen him since then." Her voice faded a little.

"I know you and Rose were in the car when the accident happened. I am so sorry for you and her both that you had to witness that. I heard that Rose should've died and it was a miracle she survived."

"Yes it was horrible." Lissa shuddered inside thinking about the accident.

Seeing her father, mother and brother lying there with eyes frozen in death. Reaching out to me screaming she couldn't be alone. Grasping my limps hands. Little did she know that she had brought me back to life in that moment.

"Why did you and your mom move here anyways?" Lissa changed the subject quickly, she couldn't let her thoughts linger on the tragedy for too long.

"When I graduated from school to be a guardian, I was going to take another route. Well you already know a little of this. I was going to be with Adrian."

I could see her through Lissa's eyes lost in thought. A little bit of hope flickered in her eyes. She still loved him, I could see it. Good, they would fight it out and then pull it back together.

She continued, "I was chosen by several royal Moroi to guard their families because I was one of the top three in my class but I gratefully declined. None of my teachers or anyone for that matter understood. I trained to be a damn good guardian. I know I could still do it. But at the time I didn't want anything but him and when he left….it hurt too much to stay so I begged my mom to leave. I wanted to go somewhere that he would never find me or run into me ever again."

She looked at Lissa and smiled and finished packing the last bit of things in her suitcase.

Okay, I was done spying on them because her being a "damned good" guardian didn't mean shit to me. I could take her down if I had to. She was not the one who was suppose to protect Lissa, I am. I was getting angry. I needed to calm down before they came out of the room. I turned my focus back to Dimitri and Anzela.

"I assure you Dimitri, I will be fine. My place is here now and if my daughter needs me, well she can take care of herself. She is a very skilled guardian believe it or not. Heartbreak is what caused her to walk away from her duties. Different than mine but a heartbreak none the less." Anzela smiled up at Dimitri.

Oh great, now I had to hear her mom gloat about her being a great guardian. I know it's petty. I was first in my class and she was third but I still couldn't help but be a little jealous of Lissa's newly acquired sister. Frustrated and trying to calm myself down, I walked out onto the tiny porch. The sun was slowing falling. We needed to leave before it got dark or we might be in for a Strigoi surprise.

"Are you okay?" I jumped when I heard Christian's voice next me. I didn't hear him walk out here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we need to leave soon." I was still staring into the open sky watching the sun crawling closer to the ground.

"You're right, I will get the others." He turned and went back into the house.

Lena said her goodbyes to her mother and we piled into the SUV and headed back to the cabin. The drive back was worse than the drive in. I was in the back with Lissa and her sister. They were chatting about their lives and everything that had happened over the years. Jealous again. It was eerie how much alike they really were. I stared out the window not really seeing anything, lost in thought.

Was Nathan really the murdered? I knew one way I may be able to find out but it would cause me a great deal of pain. I had seen Mason after he was killed. An apparition that I thought was me going crazy. Turns out I can see dead people if I allow them in. My shadow-kissed gift allowed me to find the Strigoi hideout which had led to Dimitri's involuntary change. It also saved me when Sydney and I were here in Russia searching to kill Dimitri. Strigoi had attacked and not realizing it I called upon the spirits and they attacked the Strigoi. Maybe I could talk to Tatiana. I am sure she seen who her murdered was. She would've seen their face. Mark had warned me that it was very dangerous but we needed concrete answers no matter how dangerous it was. If I have time when we get back, I will step outside the wards surrounding the cabin and try to reach her.

We pulled into the drive and Abe's car was back but the other SUV was gone. Maybe Mikhail and Sydney found some information on Sonya I thought as we got out of the car. When we stepped into the house I noticed everyone was in the living room. Everyone except Adrian.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked panic immediately taking over

Mikhail stood up and walked towards me. "Rose, he left. Sydney and I were in the back yard and we heard the truck pull away. By the time we got around the house he was already too far away. He left this." He handed me an envelope.

I pulled the letter out and started reading. I shook my head in disbelief.

**_Dear Rose,_**

**_I had to leave. My place is not here anymore. Actually my place is no where. But I have to go back to the Royal Court. I talked to my dad and he said no one even thought I was part of your break out. He covered for me, telling all of them that I left so I wouldn't have to witness your death. He knows the truth and said he understands. I didn't tell him where we were just that I would be back in a day or so. We need to have ears and eyes there. It's the only way you guys would be able to come back safely. Do not try to stop me. When you get back, I will already be on a plane half way home. Let me do this. I never had a purpose until now._**

**_Love,_**

**_Adrian_**

**_P.S. If Lena has decided to come with you, please tell her I will be waiting for her. I have a lot of apologizing to do and I may never be able to fix what I broke between us but she needs to hear the truth from me. _**

"He went back to the Royal Court!" I yelled.

Everyone was inside the house now and could see the anger, frustration and terror ripple across my face. Dimitri reached for me but I was so angry I pulled away. His dad was the one who killed the Queen! How could he go back there? Oh that's right because you didn't tell him Rose! How stupid can I be!

"I just need a minute," I said walking through to the other side of the house and out the back door. The sun hadn't set yet and I knew what I needed to do. I marched past the fountain and past the shed into the woods, just outside of the wards. I slipped the ring that Lissa had given me off my finger and my head immediately started to pound. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain this brought me. It was worse than the last time. I can't keep doing this, it was going to kill me, again.

I forced the pain to the back of my mind and opened my eyes into the wilderness before me. I started seeing the faces and eyes staring at me. Hands reaching for me and if they wanted to take me back with them, they knew I belonged there once and they probably thought it was unfair that I got another chance at life and they didn't.

I raised me voice but not enough anyone in the house could hear me.

"Queen Tatiana! I need you! I need you to come to me!"

My brain felt like a hammer was being pelted against it but I kept pushing through the pain and focused directly in front of me. There was a figure moving through the woods closer to me. I squinted trying to make out what or who it was. It was coming closer and becoming more clearer. Queen Tatiana was standing about twenty feet away from me. She had the same somber look as Mason had when I had seen him.

"Tatiana, who killed you?" I managed to get out.

The arms, hands, faces and eyes were still hovering around as if at any moment they were going to suck me down into darkness with them. Tatiana just looked at me. Okay, I remember when talking to Mason he couldn't really speak. Need to try a different tactic.

"Do you know who killed you?"

She nodded at me just as Mason had. I knew what my next question would be and I wanted to ask but I was terrified. I didn't want my dreams to become reality.

"Was it Nathan Ivashkov?"

She nodded. In that moment, I felt a hatred and betrayal unlike any other I have ever felt. Her own brother had murdered her, planned to murder Lissa and execute me as the guilty one. I thanked her and slipped the ring back on my finger.

"He wants a murder damn it, I will give him one!"

I stomped back across the yard towards the house knowing that sometime soon, I would probably murder Nathan Ivashkov.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Back inside the house things were still a little chaotic from Adrian's little stunt. I could hear them talking from the back porch. I wasn't ready to go back inside yet. I still needed to cool off. And how was I going to tell them what I had just seen. I know they would believe me but I haven't told everyone about the dreams.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Janine was standing in the doorway staring down at me.

"I don't think so. Not with Adrian going back to the Royal Court. I need to talk to all of you at once, so lets go back inside." I got up off the steps and headed inside behind my mom.

Everyone was still gathered in the living room and apparently introductions had been made with Lena because everyone was talking casually now.

"We need to go after Adrian." I said with power and conviction.

Dimitri was the first to respond and shoot my idea down. "I don't think that would be a good idea Roza. You are wanted for the Queen's murder and now a prison break. I am sure they have figured out who helped you escape by now."

"I have told a few of you about the dreams I have been having. Well, I just got confirmation from Tatiana that I am right. Nathan is the one who murdered her. We can take that along with Lissa's vote to the Royal Court and get my execution put off at least for a trial. You guys can work on getting proof that Nathan set me up."

"And what happens if we can't find a single thing!" Lissa shot back at me. I could feel the fear in her. "And what about the dream you had of him killing me Rose! How can you protect me if you are behind bars!" A glassy shine of tears were starting to cover her eyes.

I hated desperately that I was hurting Lissa. My heart was breaking thinking about being away from her again. But it didn't compare to the disgust I felt and my next words.

"Lena and Dimitri can protect you."

Lissa was infuriated for a few moments and looked like she could throw something at me when Christian interjected.

"Look, we aren't going to solve anything with running out the door right now. We need a plan to keep you BOTH alive. I will call Mia and see what information I can get from her about what's going on."

"That would be the wisest thing to do now. The Royal Guardians are a forced to be reckoned with." Mikhail chimed in.

Zmey was staring me down anger written all over his face, "I didn't risk all these people's lives to break you out of jail Rose to have you go back there and die!"

Oh great now they are ganging up on me! They have no idea that I could easily slip out of here without anyone knowing just like Adrian. They wouldn't know until I was already to far away for them to reach me. I could get back into the Royal Court and find Adrian to get him out before his dad had him killed too. It seems he didn't have limits since he took his sisters life and showed not an ounce of guilt.

As if reading my mind or changing the subject my mom looked over to my father and said, "We will post guard with people while we are here so we don't have another unexpected attack from the Strigoi. We put new wards up when we got back but precautions are good."

"Sounds like a plan." Zmey responded.

"I will go call Mia now." Christian slipped out of the room so he could have a private conversation.

I guess I lost the battles for now. Defeated I sat down on the other couch closest to the back door. Zmey let Lissa know that the feeders came back with them and were in their rooms in the basement so she was welcome to go down anytime she needed. She thanked him and took Lena upstairs to the room she would be sleeping in. Mom and Zmey went into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven. Mikhail and Sydney sat on the couch talking. I eyed them suspiciously. I wonder what they have found out about Sonya. Maybe if he saved her, we could use her as well for this battle. Dimitri stood by the end of the couch still staring at me. He looked like a wounded puppy. Then I remembered that I had pulled away from him when he tried to comfort me. I was mad at myself for being such a bitch to him.

I bowed my head a little and looked up at him over my lashes, "I am sorry for acting like a total bitch earlier."

"It's okay Roza, I know you were upset. You care for Adrian and you want him to be safe. But you can't control him or force him to do what you want. He can take care of himself. Plus I already put a call in to another friend at the Royal Court, he is going to keep an eye on him."

A small smile played across my lips. He never ceased to amaze me. This man who was always so quiet, to himself has friends all over the damn world. Christian came back into the living room and Zmey and my mom trailed behind him.

"Mia said that things have been on edge. Everyone is worked up about Rose being gone. She said no one thinks that that any of us except Zmey had anything to do with your escape. They are blaming Zmey because he seemed to show up and disappear so quickly. She said everyone thinks that Dimitri, Janine and Mikhail are teaching at different schools somewhere temporarily."

"How is that possible? Wouldn't it be obvious that all of the people who disappeared when I broke out were a part of it?" I was completely baffled.

"That isn't all." Christian's face was grim. "She said that Nathan Ivashkov was the one who convinced everyone that only Zmey was helping. She said he is 'temporarily' acting as King until Lissa and I return with her sister."

"What?" Lissa and Lena stepped into the room. She must have heard what he was saying. "How could he know about my sister?"

"I don't know." Christian was truly baffled just as all of us.

Who else knew about the letter? Who else knows about Lena? There are several people that I could think of. Victor Dashkov but that didn't make sense, he helped me escape so why would he spread that information around? Ambrose had given me the note but again, what would he benefit from giving up this information?

"Do you think he is a spirit user? Or could Tatiana have told him in confidence not knowing what would become of herself?" Lissa was asking questions herself.

"I don't know, but we need to make a plan. We can't go into this blindly and risk losing our lives. None of us will be any good dead." Dimitri eyed me when he said the last part.

"Right now, we need to eat dinner and get some rest. We will brain storm in the morning when everyone's emotions are more under control." Zmey was walking back towards the kitchen as he spoke.

We had dinner but conversation was light. Everyone was still tense and upset about the past few days. So much had happened. I didn't realize how hungry and tired I was until my stomach was so full I could've puked and my eyes were trying to close before I could push away from the table. I was ready to hit the bed. I pushed away from the table, told everyone good night and headed up the stairs. I shut everything out of my mind and pulled my clothes off and threw on a raggy t-shirt to sleep in. I laid down on the pillow, closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I woke up screaming.

Dimitri reached for me then the light. It was still dark outside and all the noise in the house was gone. Everyone was sleeping, except me. I realized I wasn't there, in my nightmare any longer.

"Roza…oh darling, are you okay? Was it another dream?" He had pulled me into his lap holding me closely and wiping tears from my face.

I choked up a little but managed a, "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what happened? It may help you to talk it out." He brushed his fingers down my cheek and kissed my forehead softly.

I hesitated. The dream left me cold and terrified. What I had witnessed, was worse than anything I had ever seen. "We were all back at the Royal Court. I was back in my jail cell and you were there talking to me, comforting me. The guards were gone but I don't know where they were. Nathan walked into the hallway and called out to you. You turned to face him…." I burst into tears again. I didn't know if I could finish.

"Roza, it's okay. I am here nothing is going to happen to either of us."

I was panicking and the words burst from my mouth through the tears, "He had Strigoi's with him and they lunged and you. Trapping you against the bars of my cell. I was screaming for help but no one could hear me! Nathan walked over to you and looked over your shoulder at me. He said he was going to strip away everyone I loved one by one so no one would find out about him. He took a dagger and slit your throat! He killed you and the Strigoi started feeding off your blood right in front of me!" I was hysterical and hyperventilating.

"Roza…shhhh….shhhh. It will be okay, I promise." Dimitri was trying to sooth me as much as he possibly could.

How could we go back there? I couldn't sit by and watch my everyone be killed in front of me. If my dreams were possibly what was to come then we had to find ways to change them. We had to find evidence of Nathan setting me up. First thing in the morning, I will call Mia, she can help me. I can't get Adrian involved, not yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Everyone agreed we needed to make a move. I wanted to call Mia but Dimitri said it would be best to let Christian handle her. He said I was to upset and he couldn't risk me making some plans that deviated from anything that would keep me safe. It pissed me off that he was right and that he knew me so well. I already had a plan in my head of getting away from him and everyone else here, making my way back and killing Nathan before he ever had the chance to touch anyone that I loved. Not the best idea but it was the only was I could ensure they were safe. He said we needed time to plan everything out not rush into it with guns blazing. I am sure he took that from one of his western novels.

The next few days were torture for me. We planned out every detail of our trip back to the Royal Court. Christian had talked to Adrian and Mia both getting as much information as possible about what's been going on and how safe they thought it would be for the others. Dimitri and I would be staying close by but they refused to let me go back the roam the halls and be put back in jail. My mom and Lena would be guarding Lissa and sleeping in shifts so there was no way anyone could get past them. Sydney had found a lead on Sonya so her and Mikhail would be taking a little more time getting back. Sydney would be coming to stay with us once they returned. Zmey was going to stay behind to take care of some business as he called it and would be joining Dimitri and I as well as soon as he could.

"Rose," Lissa's sweet voice was chiming in my ears, "I know you're worried about me but I promise you, I will be fine."

She was sincere in her words but I was concerned. The plan for her was going to be tough. Christian did not like it at all. It would require Lissa and Adrian to spend a lot of time together and making people think they were a couple. That was the only way we knew to get into the Ivashkov house and search for some kind of clue that Nathan was the murderer. It was very dangerous for her and I was scared to death my dreams would come true. That I would lose Lissa forever.

"I am sure you will be well protected." I answered flatly.

"I know you want to protect me Rose, I can feel that much from you. But this is the only way to set things right for you. If any guardian anywhere see's you, they are to tranquilize you and bring you back to Nathan. I can't let that happen. I lost you once and I can't bare losing you again."

I could feel the pain in her thoughts as she drudged up the memory of my dead body in front of her. It was more than I could handle.

"Lis, I understand because I can't lose you either. I trust my mom and your sister to watch you. Dimitri has other friends there that are guardians who will be keeping an eye on you as well. It's just hard to sit on the side lines and not play the field"

I shoulder bumped her and smiled. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You ladies ready to go?" Christian asked peeking his head in the door of my bedroom.

"Packed and ready as we will ever be." I said getting up from the bed. I grabbed Lissa's hand and pulled her to her feet. This has to work I thought to myself. It just has to.

We all piled into the cars and headed to the airstrip where Zmey had called in a favor to get us a flight back to the Royal Court. Lissa had used spirit on several charms. Dimitri and I both were to wear them once we landed and introduce ourselves as different people if we were approached. We were going to head straight to a cabin that was very much like the one we stayed in the first night we made love. It was deep in the woods just inside of the wards but far enough away, no one would see us unless they came out there. No one ever goes there from Mia said. She had checked the logs to see when the last time anyone had ever been there posted as a guard. It had been years. There wasn't enough guardians and there hadn't been a Strigoi attack at the Royal Court in ages. She had gone out there several times a day over the past few days to be sure no one else was there. It would be safe for a short amount of time. So we had to work fast and smooth.

The flight was long but most of us slept the majority of the way. I didn't have any dreams this time and I wondered if it was because we were setting some things in motion. Making plans, changing what the outcome would be. That's just ridiculous, my dreams weren't premonitions I thought to myself. They had to be Tatiana just trying to explain who her murderer was.

The sun was setting when we arrived, just as we planned. The less people stirring around when we landed the less questions about who Dimitri and I were. Ofcourse they would probably think they knew us but to them, we wouldn't look like ourselves. Lissa planned to use compulsion on anyone that we came in contact with so they would "forget" they ever saw us. Using magic on people was not the way the Moroi worked. They believed it to be wrong but in this instance, I don't think anyone would say it was wrong. She is protecting me. I would've never thought Lissa would have to protect me. I am her guardian, I protect her.

"Rose, Christian and I are coming with you guys to the cabin. Your mom and Lena will go back to my room to wait for me. It won't look so conspicuous that they aren't with me since we are protected here. We will see that you get to your cabin without any mishaps."

Lissa was hovering over me in the seat. She looked determined, confident and powerful. It was a beautiful look for her. I had seen something similar many times when she was interacting with royals at parties but this was different. This new energy around her set me at ease for the first time since I started having my dreams. It was almost as if she was glowing.

We made our way to the cabin without anyone running into us aside from the guardians that were manning the air strip but Lissa took care of them easily. Things were moving right along. Dimitri and I got settled in. Lissa and Christian hung around for about another hour to give people time to start stirring around. We needed people to see what was going to happen. As they left the cabin, they stopped just outside the door holding each other. This was going to be hard for them but they were the ones to come up with the idea. I watched as they walked out of the forest back to the Royal Court. Once they were out of sight I decided to peek in on Lissa to be sure her and Christian made their breakup sound believable. They were almost to Lissa's room. She was walking fast and Christian was trying to catch up to her.

"Will you just listen to me for a minute." He called after her.

She turned to face him, "No! I will not listen to your sorry excuses for what you have done! Nothing is going to fix this. You cheated on me and I don't stand for that!" Her voice was loud and strong.

There were several Moroi walking past that stopped when they heard her voice pounding through the air. Christian was several feet away closing the distance when he reached for her hand and she jerked it away as if his touch electrocuted her.

"Don't you touch me! You are not allowed to touch me ever again!"

Lissa took a quick glance around to see who was watching the show they were putting on. I have to admit, it was very good. Her eyes flickered to the right and there was Mia, Adrian and his mom. Mia kept her promise to be sure they were coming through that part of the Court heading to the café this evening. Perfect, she thought. That's exactly who needs to see it! Although Adrian was aware of what we were doing, he had no idea that his own dad was the one who were trying to find evidence on. He thought this was all for show to keep people distracted while they tried to figure out who was the real danger there for all of us. It was better this way, Lissa would have the freedom to come and go from his place as she pleased. The scary part was what if Nathan tried to dispose of her while she was there?

"Lissa please, keep your voice down." Christian pleaded with her.

"Keep my voice down? How can you ask me to do that Christian? You betrayed me! I trusted you and you betrayed me! Everyone women here has a right to know not to get mixed up with you!"

Tears were coming to her eyes but not because any of this was true but because she knew they were going to have to part their ways and see each other in secret, if they could, until this was done.

"I don't know what else to say except I am sorry and it meant nothing." Christian bowed his head acting defeated. A small tear sprang from his eye making a crooked line down the side of his right cheek. This was hurting him too but it was necessary.

Tears began to fall from Lissa's jade eyes. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and hold him. It was breaking her apart that she couldn't. She almost faltered but pushed it back and reminded herself that they were doing this for me.

"Then don't say anything else to me, ever."

She turned and ran to her room tears pouring from her eyes. She was so sad about this fake break up that I almost thought it was real for a minute. I knew better though. Christian loved her with every part of him and nothing would ever change that. Once she was to her room, she flew past Lena and my mom to the bathroom and shut the door. She just couldn't face anyone right now. I wanted to run out of the cabin to her room and comfort her but I was helpless. I could only watch. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to pull it together. She wanted to be that confident girl that got off the plane but it was hard because Christian was her rock and support. Suddenly I felt a intense wave of nausea. I pulled out of her head quickly to be sure it was her feeling nauseous and not me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Back in the cabin with Dimitri staring at me with a frantic face, the nausea was completely gone. I looked around the cabin to be sure that my sixth sense for Strigoi wasn't flawed yet again. I jumped off the bed and went to the door.

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri was still panicked.

I ignored him and went out the door. I heard him following behind me while I circled the cabin and looked into the forest to see if anything was moving. I saw nothing and went back inside and sat back down.

"I need to go back to Lissa, I will explain in a minute."

I shifted quickly back into Lissa's perception to make sure she was okay. She was lying on the bathroom floor, head leaning against the toilet. I was thankful I pulled out when I did. No way that I wanted to see her throw up her lunch into the toilet. It was absolutely killing me that I couldn't just go to her now and help her to bed. There was a small tap on the door and she moved, still slightly feeling the nausea, she reached up to open the door. Lena was standing there with an alarmed look on her face. Believe it or not, even in the midst of Lissa's pain, I was jealous. This was not fair that I couldn't protect her, be there for her and take care of her the way I had in the past. As I watched Lena help Lissa to her feet and walk her to her bed, I moved beyond jealousy and felt a pain so deep that I wanted to cry. I found my way out of Lissa's mind back to the cabin. Back to the one I love. He was sitting right across from me on the bed and I practically jumped into his arms and began to weep.

"Roza, what is wrong? Is Lissa okay?" His voice faltered.

I pushed my words out through the tears, "Yes…..that's the problem. She is fine without me. She doesn't need me anymore."

"That's not so." He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so I could read his eyes. "She loves you more than anything Roza just as I do. You are not replaceable by anyone."

He leaned down and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. A flame that had been flickering inside of me shot up as if someone had poured gasoline on it. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and pulled myself closer to him. One arm slid down my back while the other kept my shoulders secured as close to him as possible. He lifted me up and I felt myself fall back against the bed as he crawled on top of me. He stopped kissing me and leaned back and looked me in the eyes. Taking one hand, he slid his finger tips across my forehead down the left side of my cheek. In that one action staring at him, I knew I could never live without him. If something ever happened to him again, I would not survive it as I did before.

"I never thought I would have this chance again." Eyes still locked with mine, he leaned back down pressing his body and lips against mine. This time was even better than the first night we had been together. I think it was because we had lost each other for so long. Dimitri Belkov was the love of my life, my heart. Maybe what was happening with Lissa was happening for a reason. Maybe I can't have them both as I always thought I could. A few hours later I was lying awake on the bed while Dimitri was sleeping soundlessly beside me. Maybe I could hop back into Lissa's mind to see what was going on while I waited to fall back into my own slumber. I didn't really want to because I was afraid that I would catch another vision of me being replaced. I hesitated but gave in at last so I can be sure she was ok.

When I slipped in her eyes, I was facing Nathan Ivashkov. I started to panic but realized Lissa was relatively calm. She wasn't in fear for her life as I would've expected her to be. Nathan was smiling at her across the dining room table. She was having dinner with Adrian and his parents.

"How was your trip?" He said with curiosity written all over his face.

"It wasn't that great. I am sure Adrian told you about Christian and I." He heart jumped when she said Christian's name.

"Yes. That is such a horrible thing for someone to do to anyone, let alone a beautiful royal Moroi such as yourself." Nathan shifted in his chair.

"Well it's his lost." Adrian chimed in. Lissa looked over to her right and Adrian was smiling at her.

"Yes, it is. He will figure that out tomorrow when you are named Queen." Nathan was smiling at her still but she shivered inside and so did I.

She had only picked through her dinner.

"If you don't want this, we can go to the feeders if you would like?" Nathan was looking at her plate.

"Actually, I am not feeling that well today. Do you mind if I lay down for a few minutes?" Lissa said.

"No, you are welcome to Adrian's room. It's down the hall, third door on the left." Nathan motioned out of the dining room to where the hallway began.

Lissa got up from the chair excusing herself from the table and wondered down the hallway. She was going to search for evidence that would prove I never touched Tatiana. Her nerves started peeking up making her heartbeat pick up the pace just a little bit. As she passed each doorway she peered in trying to figure out where she needed to start looking.

The first room on her left looked like a guest bedroom. The door hung wide open. The bed had obviously not been slept on in some time because the covers were silky smooth and secured to the mattress. There were a few pictures with some kind of scenery on the walls and a table with a lamp. Not what she was looking for.

The second room she approached, the door was closed. She reached down to the handle and turned the knob as quietly as possible so no one would hear it. She pushed the door but it didn't move. She looked down the hall to be sure no one was watching her and then pulled on it. The door cracked open enough for her to see that it was just a linen closet. He heart was beating faster as she pushed the door closed just as discreetly as she had opened it.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she looked to her left where Adrian's room was. She couldn't see much but it didn't matter, that's not what she wanted either. To her right there was another room. The door was only half way open so she pushed it further to investigate what was inside. It looked like an office, probably Nathan's. She peered down the hallway behind her again to be sure she was still alone at the end of the hall.

Stepping into the office she pulled out a small flashlight. She had come prepared. She approached the desk and started pulling drawers open looking for anything. Each drawer held normal office supplies, nothing that would prove he had killed Tatiana. Frustrated she looked around the room searching for any clue or sign of his deceit. There was a tall bookshelf filled with philosophy books, scientific books and even some reading novels. She skimmed the titles to see if there might be anything relevant. There was nothing that stood out to her.

She turned to scan the room some more and noticed the pictures on each wall, all of them taken of the Royal Court. The one beside the book shelf was hanging slightly uneven. Lissa walked over, turning off the flashlight. She was about to look behind it when she heard someone coming down the hallway. She put the flashlight back into her pocket and headed for the door. Stepping out into the hallway she saw Nathan was walking straight toward her. Her heart froze. The look on his face was pure anger.

She fumbled but managed to blurt out, "I can't seem to find the bathroom."

Nathans face shifted back to a nice calm. "Oh sorry dear, it's this door right here." He pointed to the one on his right side that was closed.

"Oh, silly me. I didn't even see that." Lissa walked straight to the door but the tension was high. It was as if she were waiting on Nathan to take her down right there. She grabbed the door handle, smiled at him meekly and went in shutting the door and locking it behind her. The wave of relief that she hadn't been caught was followed by another crash of nausea. She bent over the toilet immediately spilling what contents were left in her stomach. I wanted to throw up right along with her. I couldn't leave her until she was safe and out of that house. After a few minutes she cleaned herself up and walked back to the living room. She told them she still wasn't feeling well and needed to go. Adrian insisted on walking her back to her room.

"Are you okay Lissa?" He was just as concerned as I was.

"I think so. I just don't know what I ate that has me so sick." She was pondering what she had eaten that day which hadn't been much at all.

Her thoughts shifted in a completely different direction all of the sudden. She was thinking about Christian and the last time they made love. I cringed not wanting that mental picture stuck in my head. I was about to slip back into my own mind when Lissa's began to panic. She wanted to get home quickly and check her calendar to see how long it had been since her last period.


End file.
